


Compilation soirée des drabbles 2

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 24,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le titre l'indique, c'est une nouvelle compilation de drabbles sur le fandom Hetalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. France/Angel/Devil

« Réveille-toi, sweetie ! »  
Le doux murmure d’un incube excité réveillait les ardeurs de bon matin.  
Francis s’installa sur le dos et permit à son sexe de s’ériger sans contrainte.  
Magie démoniaque en action.  
« My love, clama l’ange en se posant sur lui. J’ai envie de toi. »  
Comportement débridé et anormal de l’ange analysa Francis dans un demi-sommeil.  
Devil posa sa bouche enflammée de concupiscence dans son cou, provoquant mille et un délices avec sa langue. Sa main caressa son torse et se dirigea lentement vers son bassin. Le corps alangui d’Angel réchauffait son flanc, tandis que son toucher léger et aérien, tout en contraste avec celui de son double démoniaque, se révélait tout autant sensuel.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Angel ?  
\- Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. »  
Devil l’entraîna dans un baiser dévorant et termina de dresser son pénis par des attouchements. Son corps sortit complètement de sa torpeur pour se transformer en un brasier brûlant de désir.  
« Angel a besoin qu’on lui fasse du bien », clama Devil quand il eut terminé de préparer son organisme à leurs ébats.  
Francis fut délicatement retourné, sa tête entre les jambes de l’ange et ses hanches entre les mains du démon.


	2. Thunder

Matthew laissa Alfred l’embrasser de plus en plus passionnément.  
On les avait prévenus qu’un ange et un démon liés par un pacte s’attiraient naturellement.  
Jumeaux. Une même entité séparée durant la grossesse.  
La curiosité de ce diable d’Alfred les entraînait sur un terrain dangereux. Ses ailes traversées d’éclair les entouraient de leur dangerosité sifflante et intense.  
Matthew savait disperser facilement l’orage menaçant par une bourrasque enneigée.  
Ses lèvres se pressaient avec insistance contre les siennes.  
Il ne devait pas céder aux caresses de son double parfait, de son âme sœur, de sa moitié…  
Son corps se glaçait, tandis que celui d’Alfred était traversé d’électricité statique.   
Pourtant, il adorait la manifestation physique de leurs pouvoirs sans subir de conséquences.  
Quiconque craindrait la diablerie en Alfred et l’angélisme en Matthew. Tout ce qui touchait à la magie effrayait les nations entières et ignorantes.  
La porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur leur petite bulle.  
À moitié débraillés, ils se tournèrent entourés d’éclairs et de flocons vers ce perturbateur malvenu.  
Russie.  
Les éclairs se déchaînèrent pour le protéger de leur ennemi politique commun.  
Matthew déclencha une bourrasque pour éviter un drame. Autant de volts auraient facilement déclenché un incident diplomatique.


	3. Avantages de l'Eurostar

Francis tournait autour d’Arthur.  
Ils n’étaient pas en froid. Il s’agissait plutôt d’une étonnante neutralité.  
Arthur ne le titillait même pas sur des sujets sensibles. Quelque part, c’était flippant !  
Ils ne dormaient même pas ensemble !  
Francis s’inquiétait de ce coup de mou dans leur relation. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé. Il s’était pris plusieurs fois la porte de la chambre d’hôtel.  
Sans avertir qui que ce soit, Francis avait pris l’Eurostar pour une visite surprise chez son amant régulier. Depuis qu’ils se connaissaient intimement, ils n’avaient toujours pas franchi le cap de se considérer comme des compagnons.  
Ridicules et pathétiques.  
Avec ses lunettes de soleil dans un pays de pluie, il espionnait Arthur assis à une terrasse comme s’il attendait un rencart. Comment pouvait-il l’oublier aussi facilement ?  
Il allait lui foutre la honte devant tout le monde. Et ce serait reparti pour un tour.  
Francis s’approcha discrètement de sa Némésis amoureuse et politique. Il lui piqua un gâteau par-dessus son épaule.  
« Hey ! You stupid… frog ! »  
Francis ricana devant son homme remonté sur ressort. Il glissa un doigt sous la ceinture pour étirer le pantalon.  
« Oh ! Je suis ravi que tout fonctionne encore !   
\- You bastard ! »


	4. Soumission

Luciano retenait son souffle, son corps en ébullition, excité par l’anticipation.  
Karl représentait son idéal d’homme.  
Grand, baraqué, imposant, dominateur.  
Le foulard de soie glissa sur ses avant-bras avant de lier ses poignets.  
Ses doigts alternèrent les caresses légères responsables de frissons et les pressions appuyées au potentiel de marques.  
Quelques griffures augmentèrent son désir.  
Luciano se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas chuchoter son prénom. La sanction serait pourtant délicieuse. Karl avait difficilement accepté ce besoin sexuel. Pourtant, dès les prémices de leur relation, Karl avait cherché à prendre le dessus sur lui. Luciano avait adoré se faire retourner contre une porte, étaler sur un sol froid, maintenir contre un mur, prendre sauvagement dans des lieux publics…  
Quand les sentiments s’en étaient mêlés, Karl avait abandonné ses bonnes habitudes.  
Heureusement, Luciano l’avait vite remis dans le droit chemin.  
Luciano cria son plaisir, quand Karl le pénétra d’un coup sec et lui mordit l’épaule.


	5. Douche

« Rejoins-moi sous la douche. »  
Les joues rouges, Lisa n’arrivait pas à se décider. Accepter ou non la proposition indécente de cette perverse dévergondée de France.  
En même temps, ce serait une occasion en or de se rapprocher de sa voisine territoriale.  
Le sexe était une arme comme les autres.  
Lisa se débarrassa de son tablier blanc, sa longue robe bleue et ses chaussures noires. Elle libéra sa chevelure blonde qui recouvrit son corps quasiment nu. Marianne adorait glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui enlever ses sous-vêtements.  
Dans la douche, Marianne avait gardé son rouge à lèvre carmin, son T-shirt blanc rendu transparent sous le poids de l’eau et sa culotte bleue.  
Des seins magnifiques et un sourire coquin.  
« J’ai failli t’attendre. »  
Marianne lui prit la main.  
Lisa se retrouva brusquement sous la caresse de l’eau chaude et des lèvres de Marianne.


	6. Spécialité française

Arthur s’était rendu à la boulangerie juste pour acheter des pains au chocolat pour son amant top secret défense. Il ne manquerait plus que tout le monde sache qu’il se tapait France de temps à autre. A chaque occasion, en fait. Seulement, Arthur cultivait le déni au rang d’art suprême.  
Tout de même, Arthur n’allait pas jusqu’à ignorer les baguettes magiques présentées au comptoir et l’occasion en or massif pour se foutre de la gueule des excentricités culturelles de sa grenouille préférée.  
Enthousiasmé, Arthur revint incognito à l’appartement de Francis avec un paquet dans les mains.  
« Je t’ai acheté l’une de tes spécialités, stupid frog ! »  
Francis cacha mal son sourire amusé quand il découvrit la baguette en forme de phallus. Sans se démonter, il prit un peu de confiture et l’étala sur le bout avec un air concentré. Arthur s’apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique bien cinglante sur la perversité made in France, quand son petit ami mit sensuellement l’extrémité dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres brillaient de gelée brillante avant qu’il ne croque dans la friandise.  
« Je goûterai à ce genre de chose chaque matin !  
\- You pervert ! Oh ! Reste où tu es ! »


	7. GerIta

Le vacarme régnait en maître dans la conférence de l’ONU dédiée aux représentants.  
Ludwig n’arrivait pas à ramener le calme. Seul un miracle pourrait les sauver d’une dégradation massive des locaux.  
Un drapeau blanc s’éleva dans les airs. Feliciano hurla de sa voix aiguë et puissante.  
« Nutella ! »  
Silence radio.  
Tout le monde envisagea de prendre une pause bien méritée.  
Feliciano soupira de soulagement et laissa les grands enfants se débrouiller avec des pots énormes de pâte à tartiner dans le couloir. Il y aurait certainement de légers incidents diplomatiques, mais tant pis, la paix par K.O. nourricier n’avait pas de prix.  
Feliciano s’approcha avec un pot sauvegardé de la convoitise de Ludwig et dénoua sa cravate.  
« Feli ?  
\- J’ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans cette salle. »  
Ludwig rougit au possible alors qu’ils se retrouvaient seuls au monde.  
Feliciano posa un doigt sur sa bouche, alors qu’il allait protester. Hypnotisé par ses yeux mordorés, Ludwig tomba dans son piège et succomba à la tentation.  
« Personne n’en saura rien. »  
L’Italien avait déjà écarté les pans de sa chemise et s’était mis à étaler du nutella sur sa poitrine.  
« Nous aussi, on a le droit d’en profiter ! »


	8. PruHon

« Eli ? Mais t’es à poil sous ton manteau ! »  
Elizabeta tira sur sa chemise pour l’extirper du lieu de débauche qu’était le repère du Bad Friends Trio et referma la porte.  
« À quelle heure, tu devais rentrer, chéri ?  
\- À minuit, comme la belle au bois dormant, gémit Gilbert alors qu’elle le déshabillait de la tête au pied.  
\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Une heure du matin. Vilain garçon ! »  
Elizabeta enleva son manteau et le prit par les parties sensibles pour l’emmener. Entièrement nu, Gilbert faisait attention à suivre le rythme imposé par Elizabeta pour rentrer à pied chez eux. Il n’avait pas envie qu’elle serre son pénis un peu trop fort.  
Ses talons magnifiaient sa silhouette et son aura dominatrice.  
Gilbert n’aurait jamais cru qu’il adorerait se faire mâter par une femme aussi belle et se promener ainsi dans la rue.  
Ses deux meilleurs potes avaient remarqué son absence et s’étaient mis au balcon pour les regarder passer avec des yeux ahuris.  
Il n’aurait pas dû leur en parler.  
« Gigi !, hurla Antonio bourré. Tu veux qu’on appelle la police pour atteinte à la pudeur ?  
\- Non ! »


	9. Spamano

Romano s’arrêta interdit devant la porte de son voisin.  
« Je vends ma guitare » était écrit en gros avec un arc-en-ciel et une bite dessinés au-dessus. Les suppléments artistiques étaient sûrement dus aux deux crevards qui s’invitaient les week-ends pour emmerder tout le quartier.  
Les murs n’étant pas épais, Romano avait entendu qu’Antonio avait des soucis financiers. Dommage. Il adorait quand l’espagnol poussait la voix pour des activités autres que masturbatoires. L’accent de son voisin et son talent à la guitare agrémentaient son quotidien de travailleur à domicile.  
Romano attacha alors une pancarte sur sa porte :  
« Tant mieux ! Je la veux, bâtard ! »  
Malheureusement, Romano avait oublié que ce genre d’imbécilité se payait cher le dimanche.  
Lundi matin, un « bien profond » avait été rajouté en commentaire.  
En traitant de fils de pute et autres joyeusetés les deux crevards, Romano réveilla Antonio de sa cuite hebdomadaire.  
Le bel éphèbe aux yeux verts fit son apparition en caleçon dans la lumière du matin.  
« Romano ! C’est huit heures !  
\- Tu veux combien pour garder ta guitare ! »  
Antonio parut étonné avant que son visage s’adoucisse et ses yeux s’illuminent de désir.  
Romano aurait dû faire attention aux avertissements subliminaux sur l’écriteau.


	10. Rusame

« Je peux t’appeler Vodka ?  
\- Kol, kol, kol.  
\- Parce que ça fait cinq minutes que l’on se connaît et tu me saoules déjà, s’exclama Alfred.  
\- Je suis Russe. »  
Froid sibérien.  
« C’est encore plus drôle !, tenta Alfred.  
\- Imbécile. »  
Prêt à se battre, Alfred fut retenu par son jumeau. Le russe se révélait impressionnant avec ses deux mètres et plus, même pour Alfred. Ses yeux de violine le mettaient mal à l’aise à cause de leur attrait aussi spécial que dérangeant. Comme il se posait des questions existentielles sur son homosexualité, les avances de ce foutu russe l’avaient énervé.  
Alfred s’éloigna avec son troisième whisky-coca de la soirée.  
Malheureusement, son chaperon officiel ne le surveilla pas assez. Alfred se retrouva assez bourré pour retourner titiller Ivan.  
Comme Ivan avait pris assez de vodka orange pour oublier leur altercation, leurs instincts primèrent sur leurs premières impressions.  
Alfred se réveilla avec la gueule de bois, écrasé par un géant russe. Il n’avait pas seulement mal au crâne ! Il aurait aimé que sa première fois se passe autrement !  
Ivan se décala doucement, l’enlaçant, et sourit tendrement.


	11. FrUK

« Un joueur français a déculotté son adversaire anglais, entendit-on à la radio avec un fort accent du sud.  
\- Joli fessier ! Comme quoi, ils cachent bien leur jeu sous leur maillot.  
\- On ne se lassera jamais de ce genre de dérapage. »  
Arthur blêmit tout à coup.  
« What ?  
\- Je t’avais dit que les matchs de rugby à la radio française étaient édulcorés.  
\- Ton joueur a enlevé le short de mon joueur, you pervert. »  
Les deux nations se tournèrent à nouveau vers le poste, car les commentateurs avaient élevé la voix.  
« Apparemment, cette action a déconcerté les anglais.  
\- Je crois qu’il ne s’attendait pas exposer leurs jolies fesses blanches.  
\- Et ainsi, les français ont pu pénétrer leur défense pour aller botter en touche. Une bien belle action !  
\- Que du bonheur ! »  
Arthur rougit au possible en comprenant les sous-entendus sexuels.  
« You bloody pervert ! »


	12. GrèceTurquie

Héraklès s’alanguissait au soleil, au milieu de ses chats, fuyant la vie politique.  
Il détestait faire la une des médias européens.  
Depuis le temps qu’il sonnait la tirette d’alarme, ses alliés ne se réveillaient que maintenant.  
Le premier à lui reprocher de faire la sieste se prendrait un coup de pelle, même si la violence ne résolvait rien.  
Il sentit plus la présence de l’autre qu’il ne la vit.  
« Je suis indisponible pour le moment, chantonna Héraklès.  
\- Si tu crois que je vais m’approcher de tes sales bêtes ! »  
Héraklès sourit à entendre ce reproche familier plutôt qu’un autre. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et se tourna vers Sadiq.  
À sa grande surprise, les yeux du Turque s’attardèrent sur son corps.  
« Héraklès, tu es vraiment désirable. »  
Le Grec déglutit, ne s’attendant pas à provoquer autant de passion chez son voisin. Il n’avait jamais été certain d’intéresser Sadiq.  
« Approche », osa-t-il.  
Sadiq avança précautionneusement entre les chats, jusqu’à ce qu’Héraklès les chasse en sifflant un ordre.  
Très vite, Sadiq fondit avidement sur sa bouche l’entraînant dans les prémices du plaisir.  
Héraklès avait besoin de tout oublier dans ses bras, quitte à se faire dominer et prendre à même le sol.


	13. PruHon 2

« Tu es une fille !, dit Gilbert en mimant des seins devant lui.  
\- Je suis un homme », insista Eli.  
Le garçon représentant la Hongrie dans son enfance s’était radicalement transformé à l’adolescence. Quelle belle poitrine ! Quelles formes magnifiques ! Bon sang !  
« Tu n’as pas de poils au menton !  
\- Ça viendra en son temps, râla Eli vexée. J’hésite à me les raser pour que ça pousse plus vite.  
\- Ne fais pas cette erreur, Eli. »  
Sortant les grands moyens, Gilbert se mit torse nu.  
« Tu vois bien la différence !  
\- J’ai des bourrelets », se plaint Eli.  
Gilbert dansa sur ses pieds, hésitant à poursuivre son déshabillage devant un membre du sexe opposé. Il remonta ses chausses pour montrer ses mollets poilus. Eli fit de même.  
« T’en as plus que moi !, s’horrifia Gilbert.  
\- C’est naturel ! »  
Au nom de l’amitié, Gilbert se retrouva nu devant Eli pour lui montrer son trois pièces.  
« J’y peux rien, si j’ai un micro-pénis !  
\- T’en as pas ! T’es une fille !  
\- C’est petit, Gilbert. »  
Gilbert n’osa pas lui démontrer à quel point ils s’emboiteraient parfaitement. Elle serait capable de lui dire qu’elle n’était pas gay.


	14. Délire du BFT

« Trop awesome ! Des lavabos-jambes !  
\- Ces lavabos ont un string, s’étonna Francis en soulevant un coin de sous-vêtement.  
\- Ne mets pas tes doigts là où un pervers s’est frotté, philosopha Antonio à moitié bourré. C’est l’un des préceptes de notre amitié. Gigi ? »  
Antonio et Francis éclatèrent de rire en le voyant bouger son bassin contre le fessier en plastique.  
« On sait que c’est pas les femmes qui t’intéressent !  
\- Imagine Lovino avec cette jolie culotte rouge et ces talons noirs. »  
Antonio regarda le lavabo devant lui.  
« J’ai l’impression de vivre un mauvais trip !  
\- Je pourrais convaincre Arthur de mettre de la dentelle, dit Francis d’un ton rêveur.  
\- On parie ?, le provoqua Antonio qui adorait embêter Arthur.  
\- On parie, mon frère.  
\- On veut les photos, insista Gilbert.  
\- Les photos, les photos, les photos !  
\- Vos gueules, putain ! Y en a qui pissent ! »  
Le trio d’amis complètement ivres se posa des questions subliminales sur la présence ou non de Lovino chéri dans les toilettes.  
« T’as entendu ce qu’on a dit, s’affola Antonio.  
\- Évidemment, idiota !  
\- Note pour nous. On ne s’en souviendra pas ! »


	15. Spamano 2

« _J’ai envie de toi contre un mur ;)_ , tapa Antonio.  
\- _Va voir sur FB, si t’arrives à me choper, idiota. Putain ! On est en pleine réunion !_  
_\- J’y peux rien si t’es trop sexy en costard et que tu me files la gaule._ »  
Antonio apprécia de voir le rouge s’étaler sur les joues de Romano. Rares étaient les occasions où Feliciano lui permettait de représenter l’Italie au sein de l’Union européenne. Antonio en profitait pour s’amuser avec ses hormones.  
« _Je me concentre, idiota. Le bâtard aux patates n’aura pas l’Italie à sa botte aujourd’hui._  
_\- Ah ! Feli avait peur de céder au chantage affectif._  
_\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je suis dur en affaire._  
_\- J’imagine à quel point tu es dur. »_  
Le téléphone faillit glisser des mains de Romano.  
« _Mets-le en vibreur entre tes jambes_ , tenta alors Antonio.  
\- _Avec qui as-tu passé une alliance, sale traître !_ »  
Ludwig se leva pour clore le débat :  
« Nous allons passer au vote. J’espère que vous avez été attentifs aux arguments de chacun. »  
Romano soutint sans sourciller le regard désapprobateur de Ludwig et pointa du doigt son compagnon :  
« Je l’espère, moi aussi. »


	16. Compilation Spamano des drabbles de l'été

**Auto-stoppeuse**   
**Image : Auto-stoppeuse avec un flingue dans le dos**

Antonio se dirigeait vers son week-end à Ibiza, quand il aperçut une jolie auto-stoppeuse.  
La main sur le cœur, Espagne se gara sur le bord de la route pour aider cette demoiselle aux yeux de braise et à la chevelure de feu.  
Quand un flingue se pointa sur sa tempe, Antonio déchanta rapidement.  
« Reprends la route, idiota.  
\- C’est quoi ton joli petit nom ?  
\- Sans importance. »  
Elle lui rappelait vachement quelqu’un avec son accent italien.  
« Ibiza, ça te va ?  
\- Je sais que tu vas à Ibiza. »  
Elle foutait les jetons cette petite.  
Antonio jeta un coup d’œil discret vers ses seins complètement plats. Une perruque longue, un semblant de soutien-gorge, un jean taille basse, et il y avait cru. Ce grain de beauté sur le bras le renseigna sur l’identité réelle de son tourmenteur.  
« Lovi-chou, c’est pour un pari ?  
\- Ta gueule, bastardo, et conduit ! Putain ! »  
Pour un pari. Trop mignon, son Lovi. Antonio glissa sa main sur l’entrejambe de son amoureux.  
« Regarde la route, bordel !  
\- C’est trop excitant ! Continue à pointer le flingue sur moi !  
\- J’ai mis la sécurité, idiota ! »

**Crème solaire**

« Lovi chou, viens par ici ! »  
Antonio l’attrapa par le maillot de bain. Pour éviter de se retrouver à poil devant tout le monde, Lovino se tint tranquille.  
« Enlève tes sales pattes de mon corps.  
\- Je te mets de la crème solaire, chantonna Antonio en étalant le produit sur ses tétons.  
\- Ouais… Tu en profites pour me caresser en public et te rincer l’œil en même temps. Ça t’excite ?  
\- Moi ? Non !  
\- Un Sicilien est bronzé toute l’année. Pas besoin de crème. Tu me fous la honte !  
\- Précaution élémentaire.  
\- Bordel ! Ta main sur mes fesses, c’est du harcèlement élémentaire !  
\- Je descends un peu en dessous du maillot pour éviter tout accident.  
\- Idiota ! Mon cul est protégé du soleil, mais pas de toi. »  
Antonio saisit cette occasion pour taquiner son intimité.  
« T’as pas intérêt à me foutre un doigt, idiota ! »  
Voilà, maintenant, il était tout rouge. Et pas à cause du soleil ! Antonio, se colla encore plus à lui, passa ses mains autour de ses hanches et remonta le long de ses abdominaux. Putain ! Il cachait son érection phénoménale contre son corps. Toujours en rut, ce bastardo !

**Frégate**

Antonio, Francis et Arthur avaient décidé de s’affronter dans une frégate, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps. A cette époque de piraterie plus ou moins officielle, les trois s’étaient joyeusement concurrencés sur les océans. Putain de nostalgie ! Même si Lovino adorait la Méditerranée, elle n’avait rien de comparable à l’Atlantique ou au Pacifique. Bande de bâtards ! Ils avaient trop peur de s’absenter trop longtemps… Elle était loin leur jeunesse !  
A bord du Ave Maria, Lovino avait été réquisitionné pour attester que bastardo arriverait bon dernier de la course. Francis et Arthur ne doutaient de rien.  
Lovino s’était surtout aperçu qu’Antonio était un bon navigateur, qu’il était encore plus sexy avec la peau bronzée et qu’ils avaient distancé les deux autres.  
L’Italien n’en foutait pas une sur le voilier de peur de casser un truc essentiel. Il observait à loisir son petit ami trimer dans une chaleur infernale et apprenait deux-trois notions de base de temps à autre. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois une approche pour rouler-bouler dans la soute. Seulement, bastardo prenait ce défi bien trop à cœur pour se distraire avec lui.  
C’était pour cette raison qu’il se masturbait en appelant son nom.  
Antonio craquerait à coup sûr.

**Dans les branches**

« Surtout, tu ne gigotes pas, idiota !  
\- Tu as le vertige ?  
\- Précaution élémentaire, bastardo. On est suspendu dans une tente…  
\- … confectionnée pour tenir dans les branches !  
\- Elle n’est pas à l’épreuve de ta fougue légendaire.  
\- Je pensais qu’on profiterait de l’occasion…  
\- … pour admirer le coucher du soleil sans bouger d’un iota.  
\- Mon idée ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Putain de merde ! Le sol est trop loin !  
\- Je n’ai pas l’impression que tu es totalement à l’aise avec l’idée de dormir à dix mètres au-dessus du sol…  
\- … dans un triangle de tissu, bordel ! Qui tangue, dès que tu bouges, putain !  
\- Cette installation est sécurisée.  
\- Pourquoi t’es venu aussi près, idiota ? Le sol et les branches ont valsé dans les airs.  
\- C’est rien. On est encore perché… »  
Antonio massa les épaules de Lovino aussi tendues que le membre dans son caleçon.  
« C’est pourtant très excitant…  
\- On redescend ?  
\- Ils ne viennent nous chercher que le lendemain… »  
Une insulte particulièrement longue et corsée sortit de la bouche de l’Italien.  
« J’ai un numéro de téléphone à appeler en cas de problème, mi corazon. »

**Chasse aux trésors**

« Alors, ça farte ? »  
Romano détourna le regard de sa planche de surf chérie pour l’imbécile l’abordant avec une accroche aussi ridicule.  
Putain ! Le mec était sacrément bien foutu ! Brun aux yeux verts, à la peau bronzée. Miam ! Il allait laisser une chance à cet idiota de lui faire une bonne première impression.  
« Ça farte et toi ? »  
Son jumeau lui avait conseillé de ne pas dire de gros mots dès la première phrase et de se contenir le temps de faire suffisamment connaissance.  
« Bien. On m’a dit que tu aimais les grosses vagues. »  
Romano fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce type lui demandait subtilement s’il aimait les grosses queues ? Ou pas ? Il avait l’air complètement abruti.  
« Qui t’a dit que je suis gay que je lui défonce sa gueule de connard ?  
\- Personne… Moi, c’est Antonio.  
\- Romano.  
\- J’aime bien les hommes, aussi. Et t’es plutôt pas mal.  
\- Tu m’offres un verre ?  
\- J’ai pas un rond. Il faut peut-être fouiller mon maillot de bain pour trouver une pièce…  
\- Toi, tu me plais ! »  
C’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent à chercher de la monnaie dans leurs slips de bain.

**Ecureuil**

Romano sortit précautionneusement son téléphone portable, cadra en silence et appuya sur la touche de l’appareil photo.  
Enfin ! Après tous ses siècles de moquerie injustifiée, il pourra prouver au monde entier qu’il avait effectivement un problème avec les écureuils.  
Pour une fois, il n’avait pas gueulé contre l’espèce animale tant honnis, ne l’avait pas fait fuir avec ses injures et l’avait capturé en quelques sortes.  
« Lovi d’amour ! »  
Bastardo s’était chargé de faire déguerpir la bestiole. Avec un sourire éclatant, Romano lui montra le cliché.  
« Wahou ! Tu es doué avec photoshop !  
\- Idiota ! Il était sur la table en train de siroter un verre !  
\- Bien sûr, Romano. Tu devrais parler à Roderich de cette histoire d’écureuil en train de suçoter une paille. Ça doit avoir une explication freudienne assez homosexuelle.  
\- Idiota !  
\- On peut réaliser ton fantasme refoulé dans la chambre d’hôtel.  
\- En fait, tout ce qui t’intéresse c’est que je te taille une pipe !, hurla Romano. »  
Un grand silence s’installa dans le hall de l’hôtel des nations de l’ONU.  
Par pur souci de diplomatie avec l’Italie, les nations oublièrent cette précision sur la sexualité des prochaines minutes du couple le plus actif de l’assemblée.

**Repas**

« M’amadouer avec une tarte à la tomate… Tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au fondement, bastardo.  
\- Si tu pouvais apprécier mes efforts, je serai ravi.  
\- Idiota. Tu n’achèteras pas mon pardon avec de délicieuses tomates de ton jardin, servies avec de la mozzarella, du basilic et de l’huile d’olive. J’ai vu ton plan pour le menu des prochains jours.  
\- Je suis désolé de n’avoir servi que des patates, le jour où Ludwig est venu nous rendre visite. Je t’ai fait des pâtes à la bolognaise, quand tu as râlé, mi corazon.  
\- C’était le minimum, bastardo !  
\- Si tu continues à me faire la gueule, je t’achète des fleurs à la prochaine réunion internationale, je te les offre en public et je chante une chanson amoureuse...  
\- J’ai pas envie de faire la une des tabloïds encore une fois, idiota.  
\- J’ai inventé des couplets sentimentaux et des couplets un peu plus explicites… »  
Les joues de Romano prirent une teinte rouge des plus appréciables.  
« Pourquoi le bord de mer ?  
\- Après, tu vas aller tout nu dans l’eau et…  
\- Tu comptes me serrer après le repas !  
\- Toutes les tactiques sont envisageables quand tu boudes ! »

**Job d'été**

« Deux mojito, bastardo !  
\- Tout de suite !  
\- Magne-toi le cul, idiota ! »  
Romano était le petit-fils du gérant de ce bar de plage et se permettait de terroriser les employés pendant son job d’été.  
« Deux limonades, 'Tonio !  
\- D’où tu l’appelles par son petit nom, Feli ? »  
Antonio prépara les deux limonades et les mit sur le plateau de Feli.  
« Je vous laisse, vee !  
\- Pourquoi tu lui fais sa commande en premier, bastardo ?  
\- Pour hier, il s’agissait de mes amis d’enfance. Il n’y a rien de sexuel entre nous.  
\- Comme si ça m’intéressait, idiota ! »  
Antonio lui adressa son sourire de tombeur espagnol super bien gaulé à faire tomber par terre le plus véloce des serveurs. C’était de la faute du bastardo s’il s’était aplati comme une crêpe et s’était mangé le sable devant les clients et le personnel.  
« Je sais que tu n’es pas insensible à mon charme. »  
Après une série de jurons bien sentis, Romano amena les consommations à ses clients.  
Antonio siffla ses jolies petites fesses.  
Sans renverser les verres, Romano les posa sur la table, revint pour faire sa fête au barman et évacuer toute cette tension sexuelle.

**Les maîtres du jacuzzi**

« Tu gardes tes mains pour toi, bastardo, l’avertit Romano. On a de la compagnie proche.  
\- J’ai juste mis mes doigts sur tes hanches.  
\- Deux secondes plus tard, ils auraient glissé plus bas, idiota.  
\- Quelle piètre opinion tu as de moi.  
\- On est avec dix… neuf personnes dans ce grand jacuzzi. On va éviter les substances suspectes qui flottent.  
\- On n’est plus que six, se réjouit Antonio. Continuons de discuter ! Nous les ferons fuir !  
\- Fullanculo ! Comme si mon franc parlé dégoûtait les gens !  
\- C’est toi qui te fais prendre, s’offusqua Antonio. Cinq !  
\- J’ai pas envie de le faire au milieu des gens ! N’insiste pas !  
\- Tu ne me résistes jamais très longtemps !, s’exclama Antonio en se rapprochant de lui.  
\- Tes mains sur mes fesses, je vais te les mettre dans la gueule ! »  
Des bruits d’éclaboussure les surprirent dans leur dispute et les stoppèrent dans leur élan. Après un silence gênant et un échange de regards chargés de désir et de complicité, ils profitèrent de la désertion générale.


	17. FrUk

**Capitaines**   
**Capitaine!France/Punk!Angleterre**

Arthur rangeait son comptoir quand sa Némésis entra dans le magasin. Il n’aurait pas dû mettre la musique aussi fort et fumer un pétard sur son Unicorn, aussi près du bâtiment espagnol.  
« Capitaine Bonnefoy, grogna Arthur.  
\- Captain Kirkland, dit-il avec ironie, vous n’avez pas respecté le règlement portuaire. »  
Bonnefoy se complaisait à lui rappeler son statut de minable vendeur de vêtements médiévaux, d’inspiration pirates et à tendance punk, et évoquait parfois la taille de sa petite barque. Bonnefoy gérait la Capitainerie du port et le Jeanne d’Arc, un navire historique, qu’il emmenait parfois en balade.  
« Et alors ?  
\- Il en va de mon autorité.  
\- Je n’en ai rien à foutre. »  
Arthur adorait l’agacer. Francis incarnait le respect de la loi, quand Arthur prouvait son anti-conformisme rien que par le bordel dans sa coloration de cheveux.  
« A une autre époque, je t’aurai mis au fer.  
\- J’ai des menottes dans l’allée du fond. On peut assouvir ton fantasme dans la minute, le provoqua Arthur.  
\- Tu aggraves ton crime Kirkland.  
\- Je vais raconter à tout le monde que tu as un balai dans le cul », soupira Arthur, déçu.  
Un jour, il se le taperait à l’arrière de la boutique. Un jour…

**Trio de hippies**   
**FrUK**

« On s’arrête !  
\- Fucking shit ! No ! »  
Arthur jeta un regard mauvais aux trois auto-stoppeurs hippies que son frère voulait faire monter dans sa voiture pour satisfaire son élan de générosité de l’année.  
« Francis !  
\- Alba ! »  
En fait, il connaissait les trois idiots. Shit ! Il allait être leur souffre-douleur.  
« C’est qui le petit mignon côté passager ?  
\- Mon frère. Pas touche. Il est à peine majeur. Et il est toujours puceau », chantonna Alba.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il avait dit ?  
« On a trois ans d’âge mental, dit l’albinos. Lui, il en a au moins trente.  
\- Va te faire voir !  
\- Si c’est avec toi, ce sera un plaisir.  
\- Arthur. Ne dis pas des phrases dont tu ignores la signification profonde. Allez ! Montez en voiture, le bad friends trio. »  
Rien que le nom du groupe lui foutait les jetons.  
Le trio s’invita dans leurs vacances à la mer à répétition. En fait, Francis cherchait la moindre excuse valable pour l’approcher à moins d’un mètre et ravir son cœur de mec coincé. Arthur appréciait qu’on le regarde comme un adulte et avec désir.  
Quand Francis l’embrassa, Arthur décida de vivre sa première fois avec lui.

**Jacuzzi**   
**UA Anges et démons**   
**FrUK ou Devil/Bacchus plus exactement**

« Comment as-tu osé entrer, Devil ? »  
Après des avances très pressantes de Bacchus, Devil prenait juste l’air sur la terrasse. Il était tombé nez à nez avec une mélusine française barbotant dans le jacuzzi.  
« Hi ! Sweet Honey Love ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je vais retourner à l’intérieur en espérant que Bacchus va me laisser tranquille. »  
Ne pas énerver une mélusine le samedi. Jamais ! La voir portait déjà malheur.  
« Je vais te chasser d’ici !  
\- Ne te donne pas cette peine ! Je cours, je vole, je m’enfuis ! Je n’ai rien vu ! »  
Devil barricada la porte donnant sur la terrasse avec un sort de feu qui tiendrait éloignée la mélusine.  
« J’avais oublié de te préciser qu’elle avait réservé le jacuzzi.  
\- Je m’en fous du jacuzzi. Je n’aime pas l’eau, râla Devil.  
\- Il y a d’autres choses que tu aimes. »  
La main forte de Bacchus remonta le long de sa jambe avec fermeté et caressa son sexe. Devil sentit ses pouvoirs d’incube se réveiller en même temps que son érection.  
« Cette fois-ci, c’est à toi d’écarter les jambes.  
\- Essaie toujours », le provoqua Bacchus.

**Sous les étoiles**   
**FrUK**

Arthur était blotti contre Francis dans cette chambre semblable à une bulle.  
Ils profitaient du ciel nocturne sans les désagréments d’un couchage en plein air. Bientôt, les étoiles fileraient à toute vitesse dans la nuit. Francis caressait sa hanche sans particulièrement chercher à l’émoustiller.  
Pourtant, il réussissait.  
Arthur profita autant que possible du calme entre eux et du spectacle sous leurs yeux. Son état d’excitation ne l’aidait aucunement à garder son esprit émerveillé par cette nuit unique. Il patienta pour permettre à son compagnon d’en profiter un maximum et graver cet instant dans sa mémoire.  
Quand la dernière étoile passa, Arthur embrassa la joue de Francis et glissa sa main sur la peau de son ventre.  
La langue de son compagnon rencontra plaisamment la sienne quand sa bouche se déplaça vers la sienne.  
Ils se débarrassèrent lentement de leurs vêtements, se gorgeant de l’ambiance paisible de cette soirée.  
Ils prenaient rarement autant leur temps.  
Arthur se cambra quand la bouche de Francis navigua sur son torse. Ses mains se partageaient entre l’arrondi de son épaule et la douceur de ses cheveux bouclés.  
Un autre baiser les transporta.  
Leurs érections frottèrent ensemble et accentuèrent leur plaisir.  
Bientôt, ils s’uniraient avec passion.

**Plage**   
**Nyo!PirateFruk**

Lisa caressait le creux du dos de Marianne, son nez enfoui dans son cou, profitant de cet instant de calme.  
Une telle sérénité ne les frappait pas souvent.  
La pirate anglaise sourit délicieusement.  
Elle avait réussi à entraîner la Française dans le sable chaud et à lui faire l’amour pour la première fois.  
Marianne se rapprocha d’elle, suite à un frisson provoqué par le vent marin du matin, pour se réchauffer.  
Lisa gravait dans son esprit ce lever du soleil idyllique.  
Sa vie actuelle lui plaisait terriblement.  
Libre sur les mers, sa rivale nue entre ses bras, le summum du bonheur lui semblait atteint.  
La brune remua, leva ses yeux bleus magnifiques vers elle et lui sourit.  
« Bonjour !  
\- Good morning, beautiful lady. »  
Les joues de Marianne rosirent quand leurs seins s’effleurèrent. Lisa remonta sa jambe à hauteur de la hanche de sa compagne, en sentant son désir se réveiller. Les yeux de Marianne brillèrent de luxure. Lisa mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs langues jouèrent ensemble et leurs mains partirent en exploration.  
Dans un soupir de satisfaction, Lisa se cambra quand Marianne vint prendre ses tétons en bouche.  
Sa main caressait les cheveux de Marianne alors qu’elle se déplaçait vers son bas-ventre.


	18. Multi-couples

**Histoire de sirènes**   
**UA Anges et démons**   
**Nix Deutsch (sirène, partie démoniaque de Ludwig)/Felix Italia (Feliciano sous forme de sirène).**

Ludwig avait réservé un hôtel avec piscine salée et privée pour leur lune de miel.  
Feliciano avait donc revêtu ses écailles dorées et ses ailes fragiles pour en profiter pleinement.  
Malheureusement, sa forme de sirène ne permettait pas des ébats débridés. Feliciano hésitait à revêtir sa forme moderne qui ne lui permettait aucunement de se baigner, mais qui serait certainement plus agréable à sa tendre moitié.  
En entendant du bruit au-dessus de la surface, Feliciano sortit la tête de l’eau. Il tomba nez à nez avec un démon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ludwig.  
Feliciano s’éloigna du bord pour permettre à Nix de le rejoindre.  
L’Italien se savait en sécurité avec la partie démoniaque de Ludwig. Il le laissa s’approcher et le prendre dans ses bras. Une onde de plaisir le traversa quand leurs bassins entrèrent en contact.  
Ils découvrirent alors qu’ils pouvaient tout à fait s’amuser sous cette forme-là, ce qui compliqua sacrément leur séjour et leur retour à la réalité.  
« Gros couillon de merde, t’as mis mon ange en cloque, putain ! J’espère que c’est pas contagieux votre truc, s’énerva Romano avec sa nièce dans les bras.  
\- On n’a qu’à essayer, mi corazon. Elle trop adorable !  
\- N’y pense même pas, bastardo ! »

**Parachute**   
**RusAme**

« Amerika, ta sollicitude me touche. »  
Alfred referma la ceinture du parachute autour de la taille d’Ivan puis glissa la main sur son entrejambe.  
« J’aurais trop peur que tu te casses ce genre de chose la prochaine fois.  
\- La neige a amorti ma chute, da ! Je suis un spécialiste.  
\- T’étais sacrément bourré. Après avoir appris à utiliser un parachute, tu essaieras de le mettre complètement fait.  
\- Tu as prévu la vodka ?  
\- Bien sûr, chéri. Prêt à faire le grand saut ?  
\- Avec toi, toujours. »  
Même si toute la communauté internationale pensait le contraire après ce petit incident alcoolisé, Ivan savait comment se servir d’un parachute. Comment résister à l’inquiétude de son petit ami et aux paysages renversants de son pays ?  
Ivan savoura son agréable descente et fut satisfait de retrouver son cowboy à l’arrivée.  
Ils basculèrent dans les champs, une fois leurs équipements et leurs vêtements abandonnés. Même s’ils étaient des nations, Alfred s’était inquiété qu’il ne réchappe pas de cette chute impressionnante et le démontrait dans ses gestes plus doux et sensuels.  
Ivan envisagea sérieusement de se bourrer plus souvent la gueule quand il se languissait d’Alfred.  
Il viendrait plus souvent et serait plus attentionné.

**Les mains de Roderich**   
**PrusAus**

Depuis sa place, Gilbert observait Roderich jouer du piano sur la scène plus qu’il ne l’écoutait.  
Il avait droit tous les jours à des concerts privés, quand il rentrait du travail.  
Il connaissait le morceau par cœur.  
Parfois, il était jaloux de ce foutu piano blanc qui prenait toute la place dans le salon.  
Une fois, Gilbert avait fait exprès de le désaccorder. Ensuite, il avait compris que ce toucher si particulier sur son corps venait de la pratique régulière de son compagnon et avait laissé l’instrument tranquille.  
Gilbert ne se lassait pas du mouvement aérien des mains de Roderich sur le clavier et se complaisait à les imaginer ailleurs.  
Heureusement, la salle plongée dans le noir cachait son érection problématique.

**Police**   
**BFT**

« Bonjour ! C’est la police ! »  
La voix d’Antonio était partie véritablement dans les aiguës.  
« Tonio, plus viril !, râla Gilbert. On passe pour quoi ?  
\- Ouvrez cette porte, cria Francis. On sait que vous êtes deux !  
\- Ils en font du boucan, les Italiens, commenta Gilbert. Tu crois qu’ils ont de la bière ?  
\- Jamais en service, Gilbert.  
\- Est-ce que je dois te reparler du Quartier latin ?  
\- Un rhum d’exception.  
\- Un peu de sérieux, les rappela à l’ordre Francis. C’est la police ! Ouvrez cette porte ! »  
Un jeune homme brun leur ouvrit.  
« C’est quoi tout ce boucan, jeune homme ?  
\- Vee, c’est le jour de mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Un voisin s’est plaint ?  
\- On nous a appelés. Nous devons entrer pour vérifier que tout est légal !  
\- Mais j’ai rien fait de mal ! »  
Les trois lascars s’engouffrèrent à l’intérieur et se positionnèrent dans le salon.  
Le jumeau du jeune homme l’obligea à s’installer dans le canapé pour profiter du spectacle.  
« Du vin, des tortillas…  
\- Des tomates !  
\- Du calme, ‘Tonio !  
\- Cette soirée est beaucoup trop sage ! »  
Ainsi commença le strip-tease !

**Spaghettis**   
**2PGerIta**

Karl déglutit bruyamment, son appétit quelque peu coupé par l’ambiance. Luciano l’avait invité dans une grotte, à la température agréable, éclairée de lumières rouges tamisées. L’aspect du repas l’amenait à suspecter des goûts culinaires hors du commun. Il n’y avait pas qu’Oliver qui confectionnait des plats louches.  
« Tu n’aimes pas mes spaghettis ? », le menaça Luciano.  
Comment lui dire qu’il doutait que sa sauce tomate en soit vraiment une ?  
« Si, si, si…  
\- Tu ne les as pas goûtés. »  
Allez ! Il pouvait échapper à la dégustation avec un peu d’imagination. Karl prit une gorgée de vin. Comme il ne s’était pas méfié au début du repas, il avait pu constater que la boisson correspondait à quelque chose de normal.  
« À vrai dire, je m’attendais à une autre sorte d’invite, Luciano chéri. J’ai déjà mangé… »  
Karl pria pour que son ventre ne gargouille pas de toute la soirée.  
Bingo !  
Luciano avait sorti son sourire séducteur et se rapprochait de lui.  
« Je vais étaler les spaghettis sur mon corps et tu vas les manger.  
\- Ce n’est pas excitant, Luciano ! »


	19. Spamano

**Romano GO**

« Putain de merde ! Fais chier ! Téléphone de merde ! Va te faire enculer la batterie ! »  
Les passants s’éloignaient prudemment de Romano pendant qu’il engueulait son téléphone.  
A quelques rues de là, Antonio utilisait une application dans sa chasse à l’homme.  
« Une insulte italienne a été détectée à 200 mètres.  
\- Merci ! Appli de mon cœur ! Tu es un petit bijou de technologie à son papa.  
\- La voix de Lovi-chou est perceptible à 150 mètres.  
\- Trop forte !  
\- Tournez à gauche !  
Enfin, la silhouette désirable de son compagnon se dessinait dans le paysage urbain.  
« Romano ! Je te cherchai partout, mi corazon. Pourquoi m’as-tu faussé compagnie, en plein shopping ?  
\- Bastardo », rougit Romano.  
Antonio soupira d’exaspération. Il ne s’agissait pas de la première fois.  
Des enfants montrèrent un espace vide et crièrent :  
« Un Racaillou ! »  
Pokemon go.  
« Il paraît qu’un pokemon rare hante ma villa. J’ai demandé spécialement à Japon… Et j’ai un chargeur de téléphone là-bas. On pourrait brancher la prise.  
\- Idiota. J’ai compris le sous-entendu sexuel.  
\- Je peux tenir le temps du rechargement de la batterie.  
\- Mais après, c’est moi qui sera à plat. »


	20. Frantaly

**Lieu de perdition**

**Drabble rattaché à la fanfiction Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme**

Feliciano observait les habitants de Venise fêter le Carnaval à grand renforts de costumes et de masques multicolores.  
Cet aspect joyeux et luxueux attirait tous les riches d’Europe.  
En ce moment-même, le représentant de Venise décidait du tour que prendrait la vie de certains nobles aventureux. Dettes d’argent, tromperie, penchants honteux, les leviers ne manquaient pas à Venise pour corrompre un homme et acheter sa loyauté.  
Feliciano frissonna sous la douce caresse de son amant.  
Francis s’était placé dans son dos. Ses doigts passaient sur le tissu fin de la manche sa chemise. Sa bouche s’aventurait déjà à l’arrière de son cou découvert. Son sexe se dressait contre ses fesses. Ses mains attrapèrent ses hanches et remontèrent conquérir son torse.  
Perdu sous ce toucher enjôleur, Feliciano oublia qu’il entretenait une relation avec un homme pris par quelqu’un d’autre.  
Ils s’aimaient beaucoup trop.  
Feliciano se retourna dans les bras de Francis et s’appropria sa bouche.  
Sa langue s’enroula autour de la sienne.  
Son bassin se rapprocha de ses hanches.  
Leurs érections frottèrent l’une contre l’autre à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements, leur envoyant des sensations agréables.  
« Eloignons-nous de la fenêtre », proposa Francis en l’emportant avec lui.


	21. Spamano UA Anges et démons

**Le ménage, c'est sacré !**

**UA Anges et démons**

**Lovino/Cornea Muta (part démoniaque d'Antonio) et Patronus Magnus (part angélique susceptible d'Antonio)**

 

« Patronus Magnus, ça suffit ! »  
Lovino s’était transformé en adorable pelote de laine démoniaque, quand son compagnon à bout de nerfs s’était divisé en deux entités.  
Son corps nu planqué sous son armure de ficelles noires, Lovino protégeait ses amis de la colère de l’ange protecteur attitré de sa maison et retenait l’attention lubrique de la succube en chaleur.  
Pour une fois, les ailes de Patronus se retrouvaient entièrement déployées.  
Et la vache, il était super impressionnant avec son armure étincelante et ses armes.  
Li, Feliks et Toris n’en menaient pas large sur le canapé qu’ils avaient malencontreusement aspergé de bière chinoise.  
Lovino avait envie de leur crier : « Fuyez, pauvre fous ! », mais Feliks serait capable de lui dire avec un calme olympien qu’il citait un film.  
Pour parer à toute orgie malvenue, il posa la main sur le fessier de la succube et l’autre sur son sein.  
« Patronus, je te promets de tout nettoyer après leur passage !  
\- Il n’en est pas question, le désastre ambulant. »  
La voix de Patronus terrifia assez ses amis pour les enjoindre à prendre congé.  
Pendant que Patronus s’armait de produits nettoyants, Cornea le chauffa tant et plus qu’il succomba à ses charmes.


	22. Nyo!FrUK

« Ma petite lapine !  
\- You stupid froggy ! C’est de ta faute si on se retrouve dans cette réalité virtuelle !  
\- Peut-être !  
\- Avec tes foutus paramètres de références ! Je vois qu’on apprécie d’être une grenouille baveuse ! »  
Marianne sourit. Bien que la situation soit catastrophique, sa lapine ne manquait pas de piquant et de style. Avec ses deux oreilles blanches dressées sur sa tête, sa lingerie fine de la même couleur et sa mine contrariée, elle était adorable.  
Marianne imaginait bien que ses sous-vêtements verts et ses oreilles rondes devaient bien amuser sa lapine.  
Est-ce qu’elle avait le pompon derrière ?  
« Je connais ce regard ! Tu ne me toucheras pas !  
\- Tout ceci est virtuel ma lady ! Tu peux te laisser aller, car ça n’arrivera pas vraiment.  
\- Ton argumentaire est aussi stupid que ton costume. »  
Marianne s’approcha de la lapine au bord de sa rivière pure et transparente dans le but de la séduire. A sa grande surprise, Lisa lui sauta dessus.  
« Je vais te faire boire la tasse, froggy ! De toute manière, c’est pas réel. »  
Heureusement, Marianne avait l’habitude de tels préliminaires et savait retourner l’agressivité de sa compagne.


	23. GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre comporte un comportement dangereux. Ne pas reproduire.

**Vitesse, adrénaline et sexe**

« Je ne vais pas assez vite ! On va être en retard !  
\- Tu roules déjà trop vite, Feli », se plaint Ludwig.  
Ludwig se cramponnait à sa ceinture de sécurité en sachant pertinemment que cette action la bloquerait en cas de choc avec l’une des nombreuses voitures devant eux sur l’autoroute. De toute façon, à la vitesse à laquelle allait Feliciano, il n’aurait aucune chance de ressortir indemne d’un accident.  
Pourquoi lui avait-il confié le volant ?  
Feliciano était rapide pour tous les types de courses.  
Il le savait pourtant.  
La prochaine fois, Ludwig prendrait un somnifère carabiné avant de monter côté passager.  
« C’est la sortie ! J’ai failli la manquer ! Vee !  
\- Ouvre les yeux ! Il y a quelqu’un devant ! »  
Cette voiture freinait comme personne. Une fois arrivé dans leur villa de Milan, Feliciano lui ouvrit la portière comme un gentleman.  
« Je crois qu’on est arrivé en avance. »  
Ludwig eut besoin de soutien pour se déplacer jusqu’au fauteuil du salon.  
Derechef, Feliciano s’installa sur ses genoux et l’embrassa.  
« La vitesse, ça me donne toujours envie. Pas toi ? »  
Il savait qu’il aurait dû coucher avec lui, la veille !


	24. Nyo!GerIta

**Alice Vargas/Monika Beilschmidt**

**Je sais qu'il y a un drapeau américain, mais je fais ce que je veux.**

En compagnie d’Alice Vargas, Monika Beilschmidt tournait les pages de l’album-photo qu’avait constitué leur amie Ponka Honda.  
La japonaise leur avait précisé que cette étude sur plusieurs années se révèlerait particulièrement instructive.  
Assise à côté d’elle, Alice avait callé sa tête sur son épaule et regardait avec grand intérêt les images de leur amitié défiler.  
Monika constatait de plus en plus à quel point elles étaient proches. Sur les photos et en ce moment-même. Alice la regardait souvent avec une tendresse désarmante, l’enlaçait sans aucune gêne et lui souriait agréablement. Seulement, sa joie de la côtoyer avait tendance à disparaître au fil des années, comme si la tristesse l’envahissait peu à peu.  
Monika se posait des questions embarrassantes, alors que la douce chaleur de l’Italienne l’enveloppait et que les années défilaient.  
Elle n’était pas aussi proche de ses autres amies.  
Le regard d’Alice lui paraissait bien plus souvent déçu sur les derniers temps.  
Alice ne regardait même plus les photographies entre leurs mains. Elle se gorgeait de sa présence et de l’odeur de sa peau.  
Monika osa caresser le bas du dos d’Alice, comme elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire sans se le permettre.  
De surprise, Alice ouvrit sa bouche. Monika fondit dessus.


	25. Nyo!FrUK

**La conquête du monde n'est pas pour cette nuit !**

Lisa écarta les bras, prête à accomplir son sortilège, quand stupid frog l’interrompit.  
« Ma chérie, j’ai fait des gaufres pour le petit déjeuner ! »  
No way !  
« J’ai du miel, du sucre glacée, de la confiture, de la chantilly… Des fraises ! Ah ! Et j’oubliais ton thé préféré à la cannelle ! Je viens te chercher ! »  
Lisa dissimula tout son matériel en évitant d’effacer les runes magiques.  
Elle pensait que la réalisation de son maléfice ne lui prendrait que deux heures.  
« Je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit avec une envie de gaufres et de fraises ! J’espère que tu n’as pas fait un sort dans mon sommeil pour me mettre en cloque.  
\- Mais non, mon amour ! »  
En voyant le ventre légèrement arrondi de France, Lisa se posa des questions existentielles sur son somnambulisme récent. Utiliserait-elle ses capacités à des fins inconscientes ? Stupid frog semblait bien plus collante ces derniers temps et avide de câlins.  
Pure coïncidence.  
Alors qu’elles s’amusaient à lécher du miel sur leurs corps respectifs, elles ne s’imaginaient pas qu’une petite nation pointerait le bout de son nez dans quelques mois.  
Lisa dût encore reporter en urgence sa énième conquête du monde.


	26. FrUK

« On est là incognito. »  
Le problème des missions secrètes avec Arthur Kirkland résidait dans son indiscrétion.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, mon lapin. Je me sens parfaitement à l’aise. Evite de parler et tout ira bien. »  
Ou à peu près bien.  
En attendant leur rendez-vous, Francis se concentra sur les courbes féminines de la danseuse dans son champ de vision.  
Les talons hauts rendaient honneur à ses jambes vertigineuses. Son string en dentelles traçait de jolies arabesques sur son pubis et mettait en valeur ses fesses magnifiques. Quant à ses seins nus, Francis se délectait de la vision de ses deux merveilles.  
Avec un compagnon aussi jaloux que la teigne à ses côtés, il valait mieux ne pas avoir un historique internet trop fourni sur le sexe féminin.  
Francis se tendit quand des griffes, enfin des doigts, se plantèrent dans sa cuisse.  
« Profite-bien du spectacle, je dirai rien, râla Arthur.  
\- Je suis dans la peau de mon personnage, tenta Francis.  
\- On s’expliquera à l’extérieur. »  
A la fin de leur rendez-vous, Arthur lui rappela à quel point il aimait les hommes.


	27. PruCan

**L'heure du bain**

Matthew Williams adorait se prendre du bon temps, à la fin de chaque réunion internationale interminable où personne ne remarquait sa présence ou son absence.  
Il se faisait couler un bain brûlant, s’allumait des bougies parfum sirop d’érable dans la pièce, se glissait dans l’eau et prenait son petit plateau passerelle avec des gourmandises et un bon livre posés dessus.  
Du temps de son célibat, Matthew n’avait jamais eu de difficulté à profiter de ce moment égoïste et à rajouter de l’eau chaude pour prolonger ce délice.  
Malheureusement, son petit ami s’appelait Prusse.  
En gars awesome, Gilbert ne pouvait pas laisser son compagnon refroidir tout seul dans l’eau. Il fallait réactiver toute cette vapeur et cette ambiance torride par de la chaleur humaine. Après un soupir las, quelques caresses et éclaboussures, Matthew acceptait la présence de son intrus préféré dans son bain.  
De toute manière, Matthew recherchait avant tout la détente. Les bienfaits du sexe lui convenaient tout à fait. Suite à leurs ébats passionnés, Gilbert était toujours de corvée pour nettoyer la salle de bain, parce qu’il l’avait bien cherché.  
Matthew lui tira la langue et alla préparer à manger.  
Avec un sourire aux lèvres, le Canadien se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas ouvert un livre depuis une éternité.


	28. Spamano

**Churros**

 

Les yeux plissés, Lovino observa le churros gras et de sucré disparaître entre les lèvres de son compagnon.  
Sa ligne de beau gosse italien en frissonnait d’horreur.  
Lovino devait sauver la plastique de son homme. Il adorait ses jolies fesses, ses belles jambes, son torse magnifique, ses bras forts et son visage juvénile.  
Option une : Casser la table en verre. Lovino se connaissait. Il n’arriverait pas à renverser le plateau sans dommage collatéral, une grosse engueulade et des blessures éventuelles.  
Option deux : Trouver une tomate. Seulement, Antonio aurait déjà englouti son paquet de churros.  
Option trois : Détourner son attention.  
Lovino profita du glissement de la barre grasse et sucrée dans la cavité buccale d’Antonio pour produire un « hum » suggestif et un regard lascif.  
Le deuxième péché mignon d’Antonio, après la bouffe, demeurait le sexe.  
Antonio essuya sa bouche avec une serviette et se rapprocha de lui, les yeux dilatés par le désir. Réceptif, Lovino écarta les jambes. Après plusieurs baisers, Antonio ouvrit son pantalon et s’appliqua à le sucer.  
Par contre, Lovino ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il mange son dernier churros pour faire passer le goût du sperme sur sa langue.


	29. 2P!FrUk

**PUMPKIN !**

 

« PUMPKIN ! », hurla Oliver en sautillant avec un air fou et en agitant son couteau.  
L’une des périodes de l’année où Oliver se montrait particulièrement excité et incontrôlable était Halloween. Si on comparait ce jour à la Saint Valentin et aux fêtes de fin d’année, il était encore supportable aux yeux de Lilian. Durant les deux autres périodes « noires », Lilian endurait ses élans de sentimentalisme, dégoulinants de guimauve, pour sa personne et ses fantasmes tordus.  
En octobre, Oliver pensait avant tout à éventrer des citrouilles, les vider de leurs substances vitales et les défigurer. Il cuisinait et se gavait de sucreries. Oliver faisait beaucoup de cupcakes bourrés d’aphrodisiaques. Lilian en mangeait aussi peu que possible, histoire de ne pas finir avec une érection durable, mais de tenir à peu près le rythme de l’autre défoncé quand même. Après tout, ça le dérangeait pas tellement de regarder Angleterre se masturber pour lui. Lilian gardait pour lui toutes les situations bizarres avec des citrouilles, parce qu’il ne s’en était pas encore remis psychologiquement parlant.  
« Je vais lui faire plein de trous à celle-là !  
\- Amuse-toi bien, Oliver », l’encouragea Lilian.  
Du moment qu’il ne s’amusait pas trop avec lui, Lilian approuvait son brin de folie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour les images mentales provoquées par ce truc. Je sais pas d'où c'est sorti.


	30. BacchusDevil

**Diablement joueur**

 

Bacchus profitait du soleil du vignoble, allongé sur une chaise longue et habillé seulement par une feuille de vigne pour cacher ses parties intimes.  
Il avait remonté ses bras puissants pour soutenir sa nuque et avait croisé ses jambes, en attendant le moment où le sommeil l’emporterait.  
Seulement, ce moment de détente ne pouvait durer avec un invité démoniaque en sa demeure.  
L’incube anglais, chaud comme la braise, s’était posté dans son champ de vision pour déguster goulument du raisin.  
Il croquait dans les fruits avec sensualité, rattrapait le jus qui coulait sur ses lèvres avec sa langue et léchait ses doigts.  
Toute envie de sieste avait déserté Bacchus qui se plaisait à observer tous les efforts de Devil pour l’exciter.  
Sa feuille de vigne tomba et voleta dans les airs quand elle fut chassée par l’ascension de son pénis.  
Devil y jeta un regard gourmand et lui adressa un clin d’œil.  
« J’ai la flemme de bouger, Devil, grogna Bacchus.  
\- Je pourrais m’en aller et trouver des personnes plus enthousiastes… Comme Faé ! »  
Ce foutu incube était diablement joueur !  
Bacchus se leva en quatrième vitesse pour l’attraper. Une fois dans ses bras, l’incube se frotta indécemment contre lui pour déchaîner au plus vite ses pulsions.


	31. GerIta

**Il pleut !**

 

« Descends de là, Feli, râla Ludwig.  
\- Il pleut ! »  
Ludwig soupira. Il ne comprenait pas cette bizarrerie du sud de considérer les jours de pluie comme l’évènement de l’année.  
« Il pleut pas trop fort !  
\- Tu n’es pas habitué ! Tu vas attraper la crève. »  
Feliciano rit de sa sollicitude et tourna autour du lampadaire sur lequel il était monté pour fêter l’évènement. Il devait le raisonner par les sentiments.  
« On devrait se mettre au chaud sous la couette. »  
Les yeux mordorés de Feliciano brillèrent dans la grisaille.  
« C’est rare que tu me fasses de telles propositions.  
\- Viens en profiter alors. »  
Les joues de Ludwig le chauffèrent. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être aussi entreprenant. En même temps, il avait peur que son petit ami se casse la gueule à jouer les équilibristes sur une surface glissante.  
Feliciano descendit, lui prit la main et les dirigea très vite vers leur appartement.  
Le brun l’embrassa dès que la porte fut refermée. Ludwig s’occupa de les délester de leurs affaires trempées par la pluie et de leurs chaussures. Il entraîna Feliciano vers leur chambre qu’une fois en sous-vêtements. Ils plongèrent avec délice sous la couette pour entamer des caresses plus poussées.


	32. LovinoCornea Muta

**Accueil démoniaque**

 

Lovino avait dû louer une voiture pour rejoindre la maison de campagne d’Antonio.  
Cet idiota avait oublié qu’il venait ! Il n’avait pas répondu à ses appels ! Bordel ! Il allait l’entendre !  
Lovino traîna sa valise dont il avait explosé les petites roulettes jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Il chercha pendant dix minutes les clefs sur lui, retourna à la voiture et les récupéra. Il prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas aggraver cette journée de merde. Dans son état, il serait capable de péter la clef dans la serrure.  
Après cet instant critique, Lovino réussit à pénétrer dans la maison.  
Quand il alluma la lumière, il trouva une démone en sous-vêtements avec la lance de Patronus à la main.  
« Tout s’explique, marmonna Lovino.  
\- Je t’attendais, minauda Cornea Muta.  
\- Tu aurais pu répondre au téléphone. Où est Patronus ?  
\- Il est puni. »  
Cornea caressa le manche de la lance de manière suggestive, se releva et s’approcha de lui d’un pas chaloupé.  
La dentelle de ses sous-vêtements mettait en valeur ses seins et l’arrondi de ses fesses de manière excitante.  
Lovino se laissa tenter par l’entité démoniaque, rien que pour casser les pieds au côté angélique beaucoup trop vertueux d’Antonio.


	33. 2P!GerIta

**Rendez-vous amoureux**

 

Luciano raffermit sa prise sur son couteau de combat.  
Karl était en retard à leur rendez-vous amoureux !  
Luciano avait choisi un parc romantique, légèrement sombre et craignos à la tombée de la nuit. En tant que nation, il s’en foutait royalement. La plus grande menace à cent kilomètres à la ronde, c’était lui. Et la deuxième, Karl. Il avait fait des efforts pour qu’ils passent un moment ensemble ailleurs que dans une chambre d’hôtel à vider un paquet entier de préservatifs.  
Il allait demander à Karl de faire un bilan complet pour profiter un peu plus de leurs moments intimes.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Luciano espéra que Karl ne lui avait pas posé un lapin.  
Heureusement, il aperçut enfin sa silhouette dans les deux minutes qui suivirent.  
Incident diplomatique évité.  
« Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?  
\- Bévue fraternelle. Pourquoi la nuit, Luciano ?  
\- J’aime bien discuter avec des dealers et terroriser des prostituées… Quoi ? Tu m’as demandé de partager mes passions avec toi, se plaint l’Italien.  
\- Ça ne me tente pas vraiment.  
\- On peut faire l’amour dans les fourrés et faire fuir tous les animaux de la forêt. »  
Le sexe était le point faible de Karl, même à minuit dans un parc glauque.


	34. PruCan

Matthew observait avec impatience la foule se masser autour du Mur de Berlin.  
La population allemande était décidée à abattre ce mur de la honte des deux côtés de la frontière et à se réunifier.  
Son cœur battit un peu plus fort.  
Gilbert serait libre.   
Matthew avait toujours été obligé de passer incognito en RDA pour rencontrer son amoureux jusqu’à ce jour.  
Evidemment, l’awesome Gilbert avait soigné son entrée. Dès que le premier pan du mur fut abattu, il apparut dans la faible lueur du jour pour se diriger vers son frère avec un sourire de vainqueur. L’étreinte fraternelle fut photographiée dans tous les sens.  
Matthew leur laissa le temps nécessaire pour se retrouver, puis s’avança discrètement vers Gilbert.  
« Birdie ! »  
Gilbert lui roula un patin devant tout le monde, s’en foutant complètement que leur relation interdite, durant les précédents conflits, s’officialisait.  
« J’ai hâte d’allumer tout un tas de bougie et de te faire l’amour sur du rock n’roll. »  
D’excitation, Matthew mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ils avaient toujours dû se montrer discrets, s’envoyer en l’air à la va-vite et avaient menti à tout leur entourage.  
« Je comprends mieux comment vous avez obtenu certains documents, Monsieur Williams. »  
Matthew offrit un sourire contrit au frère de Gilbert. Il espérait que son amoureux ne raconterait pas à leur entourage leurs exploits sexuels en pleine guerre froide. Il serait capable de s’en vanter.  
« J’ai le meilleur petit ami du monde. C’est trop sexy un espion. Et il sait faire des trucs… »  
Matthew lui mit la main sur la bouche pour l’empêcher de parler.  
« Mon chéri, nos positions préférées sont top secret défense.   
\- J’adore quand tu te mets en colère, lui susurra Gilbert à l’oreille. Tu te souviens de la fois où j’étais en retard à notre rendez-vous.  
\- Comment oublier… »


	35. 2P!GerIta

Karl soupira pour la énième fois.  
Il venait de recevoir un nouvel SMS de Luciano. Sa jalousie maladive l’amenait à surcharger son téléphone de messages plus flippants que les autres. D’après les réseaux sociaux, Karl aurait encore flirté avec la grosse paire de seins d’Ukraine. Un jour, Karl ferait bouffer un appareil photo non vegan à America et en enfoncerait un dans le fondement de Canada. Sales cafteurs. On ne pouvait vraiment pas se rincer l’œil de temps en temps.  
« J’en peux plus de ton comportement. Je souffre depuis des semaines. Je suis sûr que tu vois quelqu’un d’autre ! », lui avait écrit Luciano avec tout un tas d’icônes différents.  
Karl ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette succession de lettres, de petits cœurs, de fusils et de couteaux.  
Dans son état, Luciano était capable de déclarer une guerre mondiale.  
Mais tiens… C’était une idée à creuser. Contrairement aux autres guerres, la responsabilité ne lui retomberait pas dessus. Il avait vraiment envie de refaire le portrait à la FACE family. Entre les parents colporteurs de ragots et leurs gosses photographes pourris jusqu’à la moelle, Karl devait justifier un nombre incalculable de rumeurs à son… stalker officiel.  
Il répondit alors :  
« Heu…J’ai changé de téléphone et j’ai perdu tous mes contacts. C’est qui ? C’est toi Lilian ? »  
Au pire, il avait juste foutu le boxon entre Oliver et Lilian, les parents de la FACE. Au mieux, il avait déclenché une cinquième guerre mondiale.  
Karl sursauta en entendant son téléphone biper plusieurs fois.  
« Oh ! Merde… »  
Luciano arrivait dans deux heures pour parler politique étrangère et le vider de ses forces physiques par la même occasion.  
Il devait absolument faire le ménage !  
Si Luciano remarquait qu’il se masturbait sur des images féminines en son absence, il allait passer un sale quart d’heure.


	36. 2P!FrUk

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lilian était amplement satisfait par sa religion officielle. Un comble pour un athée convaincu.  
Il n’aurait jamais cru que le Pape lui sauverait littéralement les fesses.  
Il faut croire que l’homosexualité déclarée d’Angleterre dérangeait au plus haut point les hommes d’Église.  
Lilian espérait même qu’Oliver se ferait exorciser et qu’il pourrait assister au spectacle.  
Il se félicita pour son génie. Il avait réussi à convaincre Oliver qu’il n’était pas prêt à consommer leur union. Il avait repoussé au possible la corvée de rouler dans les draps avec cette peste adolescente d’envahisseur aux hormones déchaînées. Et maintenant, leur mariage contre nature avait été rompu par le Pape.   
Alléluia !  
Oliver ne pourrait pas le toucher intimement. Plus aucun homme ou femme ne le ferait. Lilian détestait les contacts physiques au plus haut point, à cause d’abus dans son enfance. Quant aux sentiments d’Oliver, Lilian n’y croyait pas en pleine tentative d’union politique pour mettre fin à la guerre de Cent Ans. Ce n’est pas le soi-disant Grand Amour qui allait faire passer les pénétrations et la fellation. Lilian allait reconquérir son indépendance. Ce jour serait le premier jour de son combat féroce contre Oliver.  
Lilian s’installa dans les gradins officiels pour observer son ex-mari jouter contre des merdeux.  
Il plaignait les malchanceux de ce jour.  
Quand Oliver entra sur son cheval pour démonter ses adversaires, Lilian déploya sa bannière devant sa place. On pouvait y lire : « J’ai obtenu le divorce ! ».  
Évidemment, Oliver piqua une crise phénoménale et extermina tous ses adversaires.  
Lilian adorait mettre son adversaire dans des états pareils. Il pourrait facilement le pousser à la faute pour gagner cette guerre. Le visage et les vêtements ensanglantés, Oliver se posta devant lui.  
« Ce n’est que partie remise, mon chéri. Un jour, ce sera légal. »


	37. Spamano

Durant la manifestation pour le mariage gay, Lovino brandissait fièrement sa pancarte : « Laissez-moi épouser DiCaprio ! ». Quoi ? Il était là pour revendiquer ses droits, autant en profiter pour demander l’impossible.  
« Holà ! Tu es fan de Titanic ? »  
Lovino se félicita d’avoir tourné la tête avant de répondre sèchement à ce boulet absolument canon. Putain ! Ces yeux verts ! Ce teint hâlé ! Cette stature !   
Il rêvait éveillé.  
Pas de connerie. Pas de connerie. C’était certainement un bon coup.  
« Ciao. Je m’appelle Lovino. C’est le physique de l’acteur que j’apprécie… Mais j’aime bien les beaux bruns aussi. »  
Un mec aussi bien foutu dans ce genre de manifestation était forcément gay. Ou alors, sa malchance légendaire lui jouait un très vilain tour.   
« T’es Italien ?  
\- Affirmatif.  
\- Je viens d’Espagne. On a tous les deux le sang chaud, alors. Ça te dirait de faire une pause et de prendre un café ? »  
Si ce n’était pas de la drague, qu’est-ce que c’était ?  
« Volontiers. »  
De fil en aiguille, ils en vinrent à se chercher toute la journée, à s’embrasser goulument lors de la manif, à se payer une chambre d’hôtel pour la nuit et à se revoir régulièrement. Antonio avait le chic pour le faire décoller, possédait des fesses à se damner et supportait sans problème son mauvais caractère.  
Quand la loi fut finalement adoptée, ils se présentèrent devant le Maire avec énormément de fierté.


	38. FrUk

« Francis, cria Arthur. Tu devrais abandonner ton idée de leçon de cuisine. On va mettre le feu ! »  
Arthur déglutit bruyamment quand Francis entra dans la pièce, complètement nu sous son tablier.  
« J’ai bien l’intention de mettre le feu, mon amour. »  
Après un clin d’œil aguicheur, Francis caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et se positionna devant ses préparations.  
« Je vais t’apprendre certaines utilisations du chocolat, susurra Francis en remuant sa crème.  
\- J’ai une petite idée de ce que tu comptes faire avec, balbutia Arthur.  
\- Que des bonnes choses. »  
Francis était passé en mode séduction des grands jours. En termes plus grossiers, son langage corporel criait : « baise-moi comme une bête sur la table, on va foutre du chocolat partout et je me masturberai pendant que tu nettoieras ce désastre, histoire de te motiver. ».  
Son compagnon gouta sa préparation et gémit de plaisir.  
Une douche chaleur prit possession de son corps, alors que son sexe se réveillait.  
« Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de l’avoir en bouche ? »  
Francis s’approcha pour lui tendre son doigt plein de chocolat.  
« C’est bon ? Oui… Je vais m’en mettre partout alors. »  
Francis allait le rendre fou.


	39. RusAme

« Tadam ! C’est Noël ! »  
Ivan resta bouche-bée devant le lit qu’il partagerait avec Alfred durant les vacances de fin d’année.  
Mais quelle horreur ! Typiquement américain. Typiquement vendu de capitaliste !  
Entre les multiples coussins rouges décorés avec des étoiles et les draps parés de pères noël avec leurs traineaux, Ivan se désespérait d’avoir une érection durant les prochains jours.  
Ivan aimait la couleur rouge. Seulement, il s’agissait de la pire faute de goût de la part d’Alfred depuis qu’ils se connaissaient.  
« Alfred, je ne pourrais pas dormir dans ces draps. Je préfère le canapé.  
\- De quoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi !  
\- Dans ce contexte, j’ai du mal à avoir envie de toi.  
\- Oh… Pourquoi ? »  
Ivan chercha les mots pour lui expliquer son dégoût profond pour les enfantillages dans une chambre d’adulte.  
« Je n’ai pas envie qu’on salisse l’image de Saint Nicolas avec nos fluides corporels.  
\- Ah… Le canapé ne t’ira pas non plus.  
\- On change les draps ?, proposa Ivan.  
\- Ça ne fera plus Noël.  
\- Des draps rouges ? Et des coussins verts ? »  
Il fallait parfois faire des compromis dans une vie de couple.


	40. 2PFrUk

« Tu es à moi, s’écria Oliver au comble de l’excitation. Ta prison te convient ? »  
Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Lilian grogna comme un animal aculé, prêt à mordre.  
Avec sa canne, Oliver tapa les barreaux de la cage dorée de Lilian pour l’énerver.  
« Je l’ai faite sur mesure. Je t’aime tellement !  
\- Tu aimes que je te baise », râla Lilian en s’allumant une cigarette.  
Oliver remua son nez sensible. Il détestait cette odeur de clope. Lilian le savait parfaitement ! Il aurait dû les lui confisquer ! Il avait envie d’ouvrir la cage, de se jeter sur lui et de le séparer de sa nicotine. Du calme ! Ne pas lui donner ce qu’il veut tout de suite.  
« Je peux t’adresser la facture, pour que tu te rendes compte de l’ampleur de mes sentiments.  
\- Je te la foutrai au cul ta note de frais, le provoqua Lilian.  
\- Si tu fais ça, je serai capable de jouir ! J’aimerais tellement te garder ici pour l’éternité ! J’apprécie tellement ta répartie !  
\- Je vais te buter.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je recherche, sweety. Je veux ta queue. Pas tout de suite, honey. Plus l’attente est longue, plus le plaisir est intense. »


	41. Spamano

« Cette idée est complètement stupide, idiota.  
\- Personne ne nous verra.  
\- On aura déjà du bol, si personne ne nous attends ! »  
Antonio s’appropria sa bouche pour le faire taire et se coucha un peu plus sur lui. C’était de la folie de se coucher au milieu des sapins en vente pour se toucher. Lovino imaginait déjà les cimes se balader dans tous les sens, pendant qu’ils prendraient leur pied. Il ne fallait pas oublier leur tendance à être assez vocal en de pareilles circonstances.  
« C’est toujours une putain de mauvaise idée, soupira Lovino.  
\- Mais non, tu verras ! »  
Antonio l’embrassa à nouveau et frotta son bassin contre le sien. Ce bastardo arrivait toujours à l’exciter. Oui, même dans un foutu magasin de jardinage et entourés d’épines de sapin !  
« Vous faites quoi là ? »  
Et merde !  
« Mon ami est tombé dans les branches. J’ai voulu le relever.  
\- Evidemment, grogna le vendeur avant de s’éloigner.  
\- Je crois qu’il a vu que tu bandais, idiota.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Certain. »


	42. BFT

« Levons nos verres à nos amours perdus et à notre amitié éternelle ! »  
Les deux verres de vin rouge rencontrèrent la bouteille de bière dans un bruit cristallin.  
« Lovino est toujours désagréable, soupira Antonio.  
\- Arthur est toujours un connard, statua Francis.  
\- Roderich est toujours marié », se plaignit Gilbert.  
Après un regard de connivence, ils firent mine d’être super tristes dans un « Bou houhou » général. Il valait mieux en rire qu’en pleurer. Les amis étaient faits pour les confidences et les bêtises à plusieurs. D’ailleurs, la connerie n’avait pas manqué la date de leur petite soirée entre amis.  
Après plusieurs verres, l’ambiance se détendit au point d’enchaîner les critiques sur leurs amours à sens uniques.  
« En fait, je n’aurais jamais dû te quitter, murmura Antonio à l’oreille de Francis. Tu te souviens ? Il n’y avait que nous et l’océan… »  
Francis se plongea dans le regard langoureux d’Antonio, en oubliant Arthur. Le souvenir de sa bouche, de ses mains et de son corps enflamma ses sens. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait suivi Arthur, rangea la question au placard et embrassa avidement Antonio.  
Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent nus, tous les trois, sur le même tapis.


	43. GerIta

Ludwig ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son allié italien.  
En ajustant sa position dans le lit, Ludwig le considéra comme quelqu’un d’affectueux. Extrêmement affectueux. Et souriant. Et gentil. Vulnérable. Et faussement naïf.   
Feliciano poussa un léger soupir, frotta la tête contre son torse, le chatouilla avec ses cheveux par la même occasion et remonta sa jambe pour la placer entre les siennes.  
Carrément tentateur.  
Tout ce cinéma visait à le mettre dans un état de frustration extrême.  
Feliciano voulait qu’il cède. N’allait pas lui faire croire que l’Italien dormait sur ses deux oreilles. Le brun était entièrement nu. Ludwig connaissait parfaitement son état d’excitation. Il lui suffisait de relever la tête ou de sentir ce qu’il se passait près de son bas-ventre pour imaginer les pensées impures de son allié.  
Pourquoi l’avait-il autorisé à dormir dans son lit un soir d’orage ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Ludwig râla d’avoir été manipulé par une bouille angélique terrorisée par les déchaînements naturels.  
Maintenant, l’Italien pensait qu’il pouvait s’allonger à ses côtés toutes les nuits.   
On ne sait jamais.   
Un orage, ça éclate vite.  
Ludwig caressa la courbure de son dos d’un geste nonchalant. Feliciano gémit de manière équivoque, ce qui amusa beaucoup l’allemand.  
Ils allaient jouer à qui craquerait le premier.


	44. NyoFrUK

Quelqu’un était entré !  
Les sens en alerte, Lisa pénétra dans sa maison et observa chaque petit détail de son mobilier.  
Elle possédait un nombre conséquent de bibelots et de poupées vaudoues.  
Rien n’avait bougé d’un millimètre.  
Pourtant, elle sentait cette fragrance particulière. Cette présence étrangère lui rappelait quelqu’un en particulier.   
Oui. Elle connaissait cette odeur.  
Ce côté sans gêne et précautionneux à la fois. Ce parfum entêtant de lys.   
Il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une seule personne.  
Assez culottée pour entrer, mais assez respectueuse, pour ne toucher à rien.  
Lisa ouvrit la salle de bain, après avoir entendu un bruit de clapotis.  
« France ! »  
Lisa devint rouge pivoine, en trouvant Marianne dans sa baignoire.  
Un verre de vin à la main, la Française profitait d’une eau agrémentée de pétales de rose au milieu de bougies odorantes.  
« Bonsoir, ma chérie ! »  
Ses seins aux mamelons rosés dépassaient de la surface de l’eau en une invitation muette à venir les caresser.  
Lisa révisa ses priorités de nations, en se demandant si l’entente cordiale avec sa voisine passait avant tout le reste. Il ne fallait pas donner l’impression à France qu’elle pouvait tout se permettre.   
« Lisa », murmura sensuellement Marianne en écartant les jambes.  
Si. Elle pouvait.


	45. America/Lithuanie

Alfred s’assit sur son siège préféré dans sa demeure et soupira bruyamment.  
Il en avait assez des politiciens de son pays. Il en avait marre qu’on le prenne pour un parfait idiot.  
Seul Russie avait percé sa carapace à jour. Sous ses airs de grand benêt, Alfred menait une politique étrangère offensive en embrouillant ses interlocuteurs.  
Mais pas Russie.  
Alfred pencha la tête.  
Un fin sourire illumina ses traits.  
Le mot relax avait été formé à partir de grains de café. Une tasse contenant le liquide brûlant trônait à côté des lettres.  
« Merci Toris. »  
Le lithuanien lui adressa un sourire doux depuis l’autre bout de la pièce. Après une brève hésitation, son colocataire se dirigea vers lui.  
« Dure journée ?  
\- Comme pour nous tous.  
\- Je peux t’être utile ? »  
Alfred ne savait pas s’il devait céder au charme de Toris. Depuis qu’ils habitaient ensemble, Alfred s’en méfiait comme de la peste. Renseignait-il son ennemi ? Etait-il simplement reconnaissant de lui offrir un asile politique ?  
Il n’aurait pas dû lui ouvrir les portes de son appartement.  
On pouvait retourner un espion contre son employeur. Tout ceci demandait du temps…  
Toris se posa sur ses genoux et réclama un baiser.


	46. FrUk

Arthur essayait d’ignorer autant que possible le bel Apollon assis à côté de lui.  
Tout à fait son fantasme… Enfin, son type d’homme… Il ne rêvait pas d’un beau blond, au torse sculpté dans le marbre, avec un visage d’ange pervers.   
Non.  
Il le voyait, dès qu’il tournait la tête.  
Inatteignable.  
Arthur jeta un coup d’œil au léger renflement de son ventre. Il aurait dû se remettre au sport depuis longtemps. On ne croisait pas tous les jours un aussi bel homme. Arthur sentait que cette personne enchaînait les conquêtes. Valait-il vraiment le coup de se ridiculiser pour un coup d’un soir ?  
Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans ce hamman.  
Le blond bougea son bras.  
Le contact de sa peau l’électrisa complètement. Empreint au désir, Arthur constata le réveil de son érection. Il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. En voulant s’éloigner de cette tentation mâle, il croisa son regard intéressé.  
« Je m’appelle Francis et toi ? »  
Arthur balbutia son nom.  
La main de Francis enlaça la sienne.  
Le cœur d’Arthur battit très fort.  
Il ne pensait pas intéresser une personne aussi belle. Pourtant, il lisait du désir dans ses yeux bleus.  
Ils flirtèrent le temps de la séance et s’embrassèrent sur le parking.


	47. FrUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le premier drabble sur le thème des séries du 17/03/17.
> 
> Note importante : Lors de la soirée, je ne savais que les masques à tête de corbeaux étaient utilisés lors des épidémies de peste. Il n'y avait pas eu de grande épidémie en France à cette époque-là. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de Londres.

**Évanouissement**

« Arthur ! », susurra une voix masculine.  
Déboussolé, Arthur se réveilla peu à peu dans un lit moelleux. Sa vision se stabilisa lentement. Il eut un sursaut de peur en apercevant son rival entouré de deux médecins en longues robes noires et masques de corbeaux.  
Les français avaient le don pour vous traumatiser avec la maladie.  
« Je me suis inquiété pour vous, très cher », minauda Francis.  
Dans ses beaux atours d’or et de turquoise, Francis rayonnait dans cette ambiance macabre.  
« Comment allez-vous, mon petit lapin ?  
\- I’m not your bloody rabbit !, cracha Arthur.  
\- Il va beaucoup mieux ! Laissez-nous. »  
Une fois seuls, ce pervers renommé posa les fesses sur son lit.  
Arthur chercha le couteau qu’il portait habituellement à la taille. Peine perdu. On l’avait changé. Arthur grogna, en imaginant stupid frog s’en charger avec une mine réjouie, juste après son évanouissement suspect.  
« Arthur, ta santé me semble fragilisée. »  
Son sourire de vicelard l’énervait. Sa beauté le sidérait. Sa richesse le rendait fou de jalousie. Son influence lui faisait craindre le pire pour son pays.  
Francis était plus dangereux que jamais.  
« J’ai pu constater à quel point tu avais grandi, mon petit lapin !  
\- You pervert ! »


	48. AmeBel

**Un saloon dans l'appartement**

Alfred sautilla sur place, quand Natalya vint le rejoindre dans le saloon.  
L’américain avait arrangé une partie de son living-room pour lui donner un petit côté far west. Le plus important se dévoilait maintenant sous ses yeux ébahis. Sa petite amie avait acceptée de revêtir une tenue améliorée de femme de l’Ouest. Ses jambes fines étaient soulignées par le cuir de son pantalon. Ses seins étaient mis en valeur par son corset. Ses longs cheveux blonds nattés étaient rehaussés par un chapeau. Toute de noir vêtue.  
« Natalya ! », s’exclama joyeusement Alfred en accourant vers elle.  
Son fantasme allait se réaliser. Il était très excité par la situation. Et… elle sortait un fouet ?  
Natalya le fit claquer sur le sol de son appartement.  
« Viens m’attraper, cow boy ! »  
Elle passa les doigts sur le bord du chapeau et lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.  
Se prenant au jeu, Alfred attrapa son lasso sous le regard paniqué de sa compagne.  
« Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait assez de place, ici, Alfred ! »  
Alfred se félicita de manier toujours aussi bien ce genre de corde. Il réussit à amener Natalya jusqu’à lui sans toucher à un seul bibelot de l’appartement. Il pouvait enfin la caresser à sa guise.


	49. 2P!GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis pas mal inspirée de la phrase : One killer romance pour ce drabble.  
> On est dans l'Univers 2P! qui est assez violent. Je pense que l'avertissement sur le contenu tient juste dans le 2P!.

**String**

« Karl ! Lâche ce string !  
\- Je peux tout t’expliquer ! », flippa Karl.  
Etait-ce sa voix qui était partie dans les aiguës ? Apparemment, oui.  
« T’as intérêt ! Ou je bute la personne à qui ça appartient !  
\- Je viens de le trouver par terre…  
\- Prend-moi pour un con, aussi ! »  
Karl détestait quand Luciano combinait colère et jalousie. Il avait pris cet objet pour le jeter à la poubelle. Qu’il soit dans sa main ou à ses pieds ne faisait pas grande différence pour l’Italien au sang chaud.  
D’ailleurs, Luciano avait sorti son flingue…  
Karl sursauta quand Luciano tira dans le plafond.  
« Tout le monde sort de ces fichus toilettes ! Ou sinon, pas de quartier ! »  
Luciano fusilla du regard chaque pauvre mec interrompu dans ses petites affaires et se réjouit du sang qui suinta du plafond.  
« Oups… C’est de ta faute, Karl. »  
Prudemment, Karl s’approcha de Luciano. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que cet incident le perturbait. Tout était complexe et vacillant à l’intérieur de Luciano. Karl réussit à lui enlever son arme et à l’entraîner dehors.  
« J’ai envie de toi. »  
Karl lui ferait oublier à quel point il était frappé.


	50. Spamano

**Télévision**

 

Romano s’était endormi comme une grosse masse sur le canapé en regardant la télévision avec l’autre bastardo de ses couilles.  
« Je t’ai dit que je ne sais pas !  
\- T’es trop mignon quand tu t’énerves, s’en amusa Antonio.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment j’ai atterri sur tes genoux, bordel !  
\- Tu es venu contre moi dans l’inconscience de ton sommeil !  
\- Tu m’as bougé, bastardo ! Je suis persuadé que tu as fait exprès ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! »  
Antonio leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un truc bizarre en espagnol.  
« Je te cause ! Tu profites de moi, dans mon sommeil, bordel !  
\- Tu vas arrêter de déformer la réalité. Je pense que je dormais bien avant toi.  
\- Même pas vrai !  
\- Oh, mais… tais-toi un peu. »  
Romano sursauta quand Antonio s’appropria ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il s’était un peu trop approché de l’autre pervers aux mains baladeuses. Romano abandonna l’idée de le rouer de coups de pied.  
Cet idiota embrassait comme un dieu, bordel !  
Quand Antonio voulut lâcher sa bouche, Romano ne le laissa pas partir.  
Putain ! Il avait chaud et tout, bordel !  
« Idiota ! »


	51. FrUK

**Sens unique**

 

« Pourquoi toi ?, s’énerva Francis. J’aurais pu me retrouver coincé sur cette île déserte, avec quelqu’un d’autre ! N’importe qui ! Mais pas toi !  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. La souffrance morale est partagée, grogna Arthur. Je propose qu’on se soutienne mutuellement dans cette terrible épreuve de nous supporter l’un l’autre.  
\- Très drôle, Angleterre, siffla Francis.  
\- Je te rappelle qu’on a déjà réussi à vivre ensemble quelques temps.  
\- On était des enfants insouciants !  
\- Vois le côté positif, ironisa Arthur. On va devoir s’allier par la force des choses. On va peut-être y prendre goût.  
\- Rêve pas, mon lapin.  
\- I’m not your bloody rabbit ! »  
Evidemment, ils commencèrent à se battre. La force de l’habitude, ce genre de trucs idiots, les amena à faire des roulades dans le sable. Finalement, Arthur eut le dessus. Penché au-dessus du visage de Francis, Arthur se contrôla pour ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres. Il désirait encore l’inaccessible. Il aimait encore l’impossible. Il se haïssait de ressentir de tels sentiments.  
Cet amour à sens unique les avait fait s’entredéchirer.  
Abandonnant la lutte, Arthur roula sur le côté et tenta d’oublier son début d’érection.


	52. 2PFrUk

**Menottes**

**2P!FrUk**

 

 

« Lilian ! »

Oliver Kirkland, le retour, soupira mentalement Lilian. Soupirer pour de vrai aurait été un trop gros effort. De plus, cela aurait surexcité l’autre pile électrique.

Putain ! Oliver hurlait son prénom comme un fan hystérique.

Lilian se demanda pourquoi il s’était déplacé jusqu’ici. Certainement pas pour assister à ce spectacle déplorable d’Oliver menotté à un mur dans un vieux cachot Moyenâgeux, en train de se dandiner pour l’aguicher avec ses fesses.

« Lilian !

  * C’est ce que tu appelles une urgence ?, grommela Lilian.
  * Oui, mon chéri ! J’ai retrouvé les menottes de nos débuts… Malheureusement, elles sont ensorcelées… Et tu sais comment faire pour les convaincre de me relâcher. »



Tout un tas de souvenirs plus ou moins agréables de la guerre de Cent Ans fit surface dans l’esprit de Lilian. À cette époque, Oliver était bien plus dominateur dans leurs ébats et… se foutait un peu de son avis sur la question.

Lilian pouvait à présent affirmer qu’il avait adoré reporter la responsabilité de leurs ébats sur Oliver.

« Je voulais enlever la rouille… »

Lilian décida qu’il avait une revanche à prendre sur ces fichues menottes. Tant pis, si Oliver chopait le tétanos au passage.


	53. BFT - FrUk

**Elections : Les douloureuses**

**Amitié BFT - Mention de FrUk**

 

« Francis… Je sais qu’il ne faut pas t’emmerder quand tu as tes awesome élections, commença Gilbert.

  * Mais pourquoi je suis un pays de merde ! »



Antonio et Gilbert échangèrent un regard affligé. Francis était encore en dépression pré-résultat présidentiel. Auparavant, ce genre de comportement ne se manifestait que lors d’un changement de monarque.

Heureusement, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis awesomes, là pour l’aider à affronter cette épreuve tous les cinq ans.

« On t’a apporté un petit cadeau. On les a fait fabriquer, rien que pour toi. »

Antonio ouvrit la boîte et cria :

« Tada ! »

Francis prit l’un des préservatifs de la boite et rit en lisant le message inscrit sur l’emballage.

« Aux burnes citoyens !

  * On ne te la fait pas. Tu as l’une des natalités les plus importantes en Europe, sourit Antonio.
  * Il faut utiliser ces trucs awesomes !
  * Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n’y a aucun risque que je me reproduise avec Angleterre », s’en amusa Francis.



Pendant que les trois amis s’imaginaient le potentiel résultat de cette union maudite, il y eut un blanc révélateur.

« Ouais. Si vous êtes deux hommes, c’est une volonté divine. »


	54. Spamano

**Et l'écologie, merde !**

**Espagne/Italie du Sud**

 

 

« Mais c’est quoi ce bordel, idiota !

  * Comme je ne savais pas qu’elle était ta couleur préférée…
  * Tu as pris une rose multicolore, CQFD ! Mais t’es vraiment con ! »



Antonio avait pensé que Lovino apprécierait son esprit d’initiative. Apparemment, non.

« C’est pas naturel, ce bordel !

  * C’est joli, tenta Antonio. Et c’est marrant.
  * Assassin écologique. »



Antonio aurait dû prendre en compte le caractère d’écologiste hargneux de Lovino, avant de lui faire un cadeau.

« Je voulais te faire plaisir.

  * Les roses rouges, c’est naturel et c’est beau, idiota », râla Lovino avant de mettre la fleur dans un vase.



Etonné que Lovino prenne soin de son cadeau, Antonio n’osa pas piper un mot.

« Ce serait du gâchis de la jeter à la poubelle », marmonna Lovino en rougissant.

Ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser, Antonio se rapprocha de Lovino pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le contact de son corps l’électrisa immédiatement. Il n’avait jamais su expliquer la passion qui le dévorait dès qu’il était proche de lui.

Le tout était évidemment réciproque.

Dépassé par son désir, Lovino se tourna vers lui et chercha ses lèvres.


	55. PruCan

**Histoire de dessous**

**Prusse/Canada**

 

Gilbert avait un petit ami vraiment awesome… Mais encore jeune et timide, par rapport à sa grande expérience.

Beaucoup de nations actuelles, comme son awesome lui, avait vécu plusieurs siècles sexuellement épiques. Certaines apparaissaient entre deux frasques des plus anciennes, comme son compagnon actuel.

Il était bien difficile de dater l’apparition de Canada, tellement il était resté longtemps seul sous sa forme enfantine.

Il n’était devenu un adulte que très récemment. Un siècle, environ. Connaissant sa nature discrète, il était bien possible qu’il soit encore puceau.

Tout ceci le frustrait beaucoup.

Il adorait Matthew. Seulement, Gilbert se désolait de son inexpérience et se la mettait trop souvent sous l’oreiller.

En ce moment-même, le blond avait toutes les peines du monde à le déshabiller.

« Tabernacle ! Ta ceinture m’énerve ! »

Amusé par les joues cramoisies de son compagnon, Gilbert céda à la tentation de l’aider. Il se débarrassa de l’objet encombrant, en adressant un regard aguicheur à Matthew. Quand il enleva son pantalon, son petit copain regarda bizarrement son entrejambe. Dites-lui qu’il avait déjà vu un sexe en érection ! Ayez pitié de lui !

« J’aime bien ton dessous », se moqua de lui Matthew.

Gilbert baissa les yeux et se maudit de se laisser autant aller.


	56. 2P!GerIta

**Besoin d'aide**

**2PGerIta**

**Image de chapelet thaï**

 

« Karl ? »

Karl émit un grognement d’ours mal léché. Alors qu’il dormait, l’allemand devait supporter le déchaînement hormonal de ce fou dangereux.

Luciano pouvait quand même se masturber, sans lui casser les bonbons.

« J’ai besoin de ta contribution, le taquina Luciano.

  * Va te faire voir, grogna Karl.
  * Tu es réveillé, mon amour ! »



Karl enfouit la tête sous son oreiller. On n’avait pas idée de crier de manière aussi stridente. Pourtant, il savait qu’il ne devait pas lui répondre. Il était trop con.

« Tu peux tirer sur l’anneau entre mes jambes. »

Encore ensommeillé, Karl se demanda s’il s’agissait d’une métaphore concernant un endroit sexuellement anatomique.

Les yeux dans le vague, il aperçut un anneau métallique entre les cuisses excitées de son compagnon.

Allez qu’on en finisse !

Karl tira d’un coup sec. Apparemment, Luciano ne s’attendait pas à autant de brutalité. Ses yeux s’étaient écarquillés de surprise, alors que plusieurs boules de métal sortaient de son intimité.

« Putain ! C’est bon ! Tu m’as complètement déchiré ! »

Karl avait oublié que Luciano était maso à ses heures.

« Bonne nuit, Lulu. »


	57. Chapter 57

**Jalousie**

**2P!GerIta, présence de 2P!Ukraine**

 

 

« Surtout, n’oublie pas que JE T’AIME ! »

Les SMS de Luciano étaient flippants. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu’il flirtait avec la paire de seins d’Ukraine.

L’Italien avait des yeux dans le dos… Ou le meilleur service de renseignement de l’Europe… Oui, c’était plutôt ça.

Pour le rassurer, Karl tapa sur son téléphone :

« J’ai hâte de te retourner contre le mur de la salle de bains. »

Voilà. Luciano allait fantasmer dans son coin et lui lâcher la grappe. Karl pouvait contempler les deux merveilles devant ses yeux ébahis. Tellement doux, tellement beaux, tellement intouchables. C’était dur de se contenter de la poitrine plate de l’Italien.

Karl était absolument convaincu qu’il n’avait pas totalement basculé du côté homosexuel de la force.

  1. Luciano était complètement barré et acceptait n’importe quoi en matière de sexualité, mais il n’avait pas tout pour lui.



Non. Bien au contraire.

Karl sursauta quand Ukraine le gifla.

« Mets tes yeux dans ta poche, ou je le ferai littéralement. »

Et après, Luciano les lui ferait bouffer.

« Je suis désolé. Tu disais ?

  * Comme si tu m’écoutais… »



Finalement, Karl allait envoyer un Italien au septième ciel bien plus vite que prévu.


	58. NyoFrUK

**Rouge à lèvre : Arme fatale française**

**NyoFruK**

 

France possédait une arme fatale. En l’utilisant, elle était capable de terrasser n’importe laquelle de ses cibles.

Malheureusement, Angleterre était constamment dans sa ligne de mire.

Marianne sonnait sournoisement à sa porte, le vendredi soir, histoire de squatter tout le week-end.

Quand elle lui ouvrait, Lisa oubliait immédiatement de la renvoyer manu militari outre-manche. Sa cavité buccale s’asséchait, alors que son bas-ventre la démangeait atrocement. Marianne se présentait à elle dans une tenue plus décontractée, mais surtout, elle avait utilisé son arme de destruction massive.

Bleu, ses yeux.

Blanc, sa peau.

Rouge, ses lèvres pulpeuses et entrouvertes.

Une véritable invitation aux baisers lui demandait de passer la nuit dans son lit. Ce rouge profond avait été spécialement étudié pour mettre sa bouche en valeur et rappeler son identité. Marianne ne laissait rien au hasard pour séduire sa rivale. Jusque dans le maquillage, elle devenait une véritable bombe sexuelle.

En balbutiant, Lisa lui proposait un thé.

Marianne entrait, s’installait dans le canapé et attendait impatiemment que Lisa revienne.

La française ne touchait jamais à sa tasse.

Par contre, elle s’abreuvait à un tout autre endroit des soupirs de Lisa.


	59. SpaBel

**Toute son attention**

**Espagne/Belgique**

**Image de femme vêtue de lingerie à dentelles blanches**

 

« Antonio ?

  * Je finis ce dossier… Je sais. J’avais dit pas de boulot pendant le week-end, mais c’est une urgence et… »



Antonio eut le souffle coupé quand il aperçut ce que sa compagne cachait sous son chandail.

« J’ai toute ton attention, mon chéri.

  * On dirait bien. »



Le regard caliente d’Antonio s’attardait sur le corps de Bella. Sa peau légèrement bronzée était rehaussé par la fine dentelle blanche de ses sous-vêtements. Le tissu du soutien-gorge descendait légèrement sur son ventre. Les mailles de son string laissaient deviner des zones tentantes pour les caresses.

« J’ai envie de toi. »

Comment en douter ?

Antonio délaissa ses dossiers, en se promettant de trouver un moment pour les clôturer, et s’avança vers elle. En se plaçant entre ses genoux, il se pencha pour l’embrasser. Bella se rapprocha de lui pour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Tout en s’abreuvant de sa peau, Antonio tentait de se déshabiller.

Son érection déformait son pantalon.

Il devait oublier ses soucis et surtout ne pas la délaisser.

Une femme nation pouvait rapidement s’ennuyer.

 


	60. Fruk

**Grenouille barboteuse**  
 **Image d'une baignoire à deux compartiments**  
 

Arthur se glissa dans son bain, avec la sensation particulièrement satisfaisante de ne pas avoir stupid frog dans les pattes.  
Arthur avait acheté une baignoire avec deux compartiments séparés à cause des sales manies de Francis.  
Stupid frog adorait barboter, chahuter et plus si affinités, dès qu’il mettait un pied dans l’eau.  
Avec cet achat, Arthur pouvait profiter d’un peu de détente personnelle, tout en ayant stupid frog pas très loin.  
Évidemment, cette séparation physique n’empêchait pas sa grenouille préférée de mettre de l’eau partout sur le tapis, d’envoyer de la mousse dans sa direction ou de gigoter.  
Demain, Arthur n’aurait pas de bleus à cause d’une promiscuité bien dérangeante. Et c’était un véritable bonheur.  
D’accord, il ne se plaignait pas quand froggy promenait ses mains sur son corps à l’occasion, mais tout de même, un bain délassant faisait autant de bien...  
« Mais je ne te permets pas, stupid frog ! »  
Dans un bruit d’éclaboussure, Francis vint le rejoindre dans son compartiment.  
« Tu me manques trop, mon petit lapin ! »  
Arthur se félicita d’avoir pris des compartiments assez grands, quand Francis s’allongea sur lui et caressa ses jambes.  
« Tu as une idée derrière la tête, râla Arthur.  
— Il faut inaugurer cette magnifique baignoire. Et des deux côtés ! »


	61. Spamano

Romano retint son souffle en arrivant devant chez lui.  
Sa rue s'était totalement transformée du jour au lendemain. Il avait l'impression que le vide vertigineux dessiné à ses pieds allait le transporter dans sa lave et son eau en fusion.  
Non ! Il n'avait pas de putain de vertige à cause d'un vulgaire tag dessiné par... le trio infernal.  
En colère, Romano leva les yeux vers la bande des trois guignols qui s'amusaient à faire des oeuvres d'art partout où ils passaient.  
Putain ! En plus, il craquait pour le faux calme du groupe. Ouais, le bastardo. Sous ses apparences de gentil, Antonio dessinait plus vite que les deux autres branquignoles. Et quand il s'énervait, ça bardait autant que lui.  
"Vous avez rien de mieux à foutre que customiser une rue à la con ! La rue où j'habite !  
\- C'est justement, parce que c'est ta rue, ducon !, gueula Gilbert.  
\- Aussi vulcanique que toi, Lovi-chou", le taquina Antonio.  
Le trio ricana.  
Bon, d'accord. Il avait accepté de coucher avec cet espagnol au sang chaud dans une ruelle sombre, après une engueulade bien sentie. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il est raconté ses exploits à ses deux meilleurs potes.  
Et merde ! Bien sûr qu'il leur avait dit...


	62. MultiNyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NyoFrance : Marianne  
> NyoEspagne : Antonia  
> NyoPrusse : Gilen  
> NyoBiélorussie : Nicolaï  
> NyoAngleterre : Lisa.  
> Et présence d'une petite puce italienne.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Marianne ?  
\- Antonia, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de notre vie sexuelle et débridée. On est au mariage de Gilen, je te rappelle.  
\- Nicolaï est certainement au courant qu'elle n'est pas une sainte... et que nous le sommes encore moins. Arrête de te gratter le derrière, je vais avoir envie de faire pareil. C'est comme les baillements, il paraît, c'est contagieux.  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi et souris pour la postérité. Je te jure que si je choppe Lisa, elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heures pour ses propositions indécentes.  
\- Elle t'a prise par derrière ?"  
Rougissement général dans l'assemblée accompagnée d'un sifflement prussien. Pas du tout gênée, Marianne répondit.  
"Elle a tout un tas d'objets prévus à cet effet...  
\- La veille d'un mariage.  
\- Oh ! Son sadisme ne connait aucune limite. De plus, elle peut se montrer très convaincante, cette pestouille."  
D'ailleurs, Lisa lui adressa un sourire malicieux depuis sa position.  
"J'espère qu'elle n'a pas enchanté le gode pour m'indisposer."  
Murmures indignés.  
"C'est dommage que ma petite puce se montre aussi réticente au sexe anal, surenchérit Antonia.  
\- Oh ! Pauvre petite puce !  
\- Je saurais la convaincre..."  
A ce moment-là, un juron italien secoua l'assemblée.


	63. Spamano

"Et je mets une banane là, deux fraises là et une fraise sur la banane !", s'en amusa Antonio.  
Francis resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant comment réagir, alors que ses deux amis se marraient déjà.  
"Je n'ai pas fait ce gâteau, négocia Francis. J'aime la blague de mettre un pénis banane fraise, mais je connais Romano. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit emballé par l'idée.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai personnalisé ton gateau. Tu n'as rien vu.  
\- Je n'ai rien vu."  
A ce moment-là, Antonio rajouta un préservatif parfumé sur le gateau et une trace de crème sur la fraise perchée sur la banane.  
"Parfait !  
\- Tu vas prendre cher, en rit Gilbert.  
\- Je sais comment amadouer un volcan italien. Le secret, c'est le sexe.  
\- On va déguerpir tant qu'il est encore temps.  
\- On se revoit bientôt, mes amis."  
Quand Romano rentra et aperçut son gateau, il lâcha des jurons de toutes sortes jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio prenne les choses en main. Il amadoua son italien à coup de baisers chantilly, de fraises croquées sur le bout des doigts et de verge sucée entre deux morceaux de bananes.


	64. AusPruHon

Elizabeta et Gilbert plongèrent directement dans la piscine en forme de violon de la villa de Roderich.  
Le musicien avait poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre des néons pour symboliser les cordes de l'instrument.  
Plus frileux, Roderich mit plus de temps qu'eux pour les rejoindre.  
"Tu veux qu'on te réchauffe, mon cher."  
Roderich rougit à la proposition indécente, alors qu'il se faisait encercler par ses deux amants. Il n'émit aucune réticence quand la peau chaude d'Elizabeta se pressa contre son corps ou quand Gilbert mit la main dans son pantalon.  
Son sexe s'érigea lentement sous leurs attouchements et leurs baisers affriolants. Et bientôt, il ne fut que concupiscence et désir entre leurs mains expertes.


	65. GerIta

Feliciano s'ébrouait joyeusement dans la prairie, quand il tomba nez à nez avec un trêfle à quatre feuilles.  
Il attendait un signe du destin. Et le voilà, juste à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
La chance lui souriait en ce jour.  
Il cueillit le trêfle et se dirigea à toute allure vers le campement militaire.  
Feliciano se fichait de se faire engueuler par Ludwig pour son absence de la matinée ou même de le déranger en pleine réunion militaire.  
La chance était de son côté.  
Heureusement pour Feliciano, Ludwig se trouvait seul dans sa tente en train de réviser sa stratégie d'attaque.  
Ces derniers temps, ils essuyaient les défaites.  
Ludwig était tracassé. Il l'était encore plus quand Feliciano désertait ses fonctions de chef militaire, tout comme le faisait un grand nombre de soldats italiens. Montrer le mauvais exemple ne dérangeait nullement Feliciano. Il n'était pas un guerrier dans l'âme comme Ludwig.  
Feliciano s'assit sur ses genoux, lui montra le trêfle et l'accrocha sur sa veste.  
"Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je suis ta chance.", murmura Feliciano près de ses lèvres.  
Feliciano osa enfin l'embrasser et lui montrer tout son amour.  
A sa grande surprise, Ludwig approfondit le baiser et caressa ses hanches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez encore du GerIta, écrit par mes petits soins, un OS vous attend sur le recueil Histoires entre amis : https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273204/chapters/27894552
> 
> Ce recueil a été écrit pour l'anniversaire du site de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème Histoires entre amis. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil aux histoires des autres auteurs de ce recueil et à leur laisser des commentaires.


	66. Draps de fantôme

"Devil...  
\- Quoi, encore, Angie ?  
\- Je préfère quand tu nous entraînes dans une partie à quatre.  
\- C'est une partie à quatre. Il me faut votre entière collaboration.  
\- Vos trucs démoniaques pour Hallowe'en, ce n'est pas mon truc également, se plaint Faé. Je me retire.  
\- Et puis invoquer un fantôme, soupira Angel. Il manquerait plus qu'il soit démoniaque.  
\- C'est connu. Les fantômes sont souvent angéliques, maugréa Bacchus.  
\- Et à poil sous leur drap, surenchérit Devil.  
\- On n'a pas besoin de vérifier. Et encore moins de lui demander de nous faire un strip-tease, râla Angel.  
\- Au début, je trouvais ça marrant, continua Faé. Mais ça fait deux heures qu'on se caille dans cette cave sans résultat.  
\- Mais tu as froid !, se réjouit Devil. Comme je suis un incube tout chaud bouillant, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- On a réussi !"  
Les plus chochottes se mirent à crier en apercevant une âme translucide voleter près d'eux.  
"Mais il a un kilt, s'en désola Bacchus. C'est de la triche, Devil ! Il est forcément nu en dessous.  
\- Va savoir !"


	67. NyoFruk

Lisa rêvait d’être embrassée passionnément par Marianne.  
Oh ! Elle désirait France de toute son âme depuis des siècles et des siècles. Seulement, cette friponne tricolore lui échappait encore et encore dans la réalité. Penser à elle dans ses draps ne portait pas à préjudice.  
Marianne prenait les commandes et la bloquait contre un mur.  
Sa langue tournoyait avec la sienne, alors que leurs corps nus se pressaient l’un contre l’autre.  
Leurs tétons érigés glissaient contre la douceur de leurs seins.  
Quant aux doigts de Marianne, ils s’appropriaient déjà sa féminité.  
Lisa sentit son vagin s’humidifier à cette pensée. Des picotements de plaisir traversèrent son haine. Et elle ne put résister à se donner du plaisir en pensant à la belle Marianne.  
Cette beauté sauvage, aux lèvres de violence et aux yeux de liberté ne se pliait à sa volonté que dans ses rêves.  
Alors autant profiter de ce songe érotique.  
Car demain, Lisa n’aurait pas affaire à une Marianne débridée et aux cheveux décoiffés, mais au bourreau de son coeur, un monstre en affaire, qui lui plaisait pourtant encore.


	68. 2P Fruk

Oliver dansait sous la pluie, comme à chaque fois que le mauvais temps s’invitait chez lui.  
Il lui arrivait donc fréquemment de faire des claquettes sur un sol mouillé.  
Et ceci inquiétait toujours Lilian.  
Un ennemi à terre à cause d’une flaque d’eau tuait la légende.  
Après, de quoi aurait-il l’air ?  
« Rentre immédiatement, râla Lilian dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?, chantonna Oliver en agitant son parapluie.  
\- Tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux. »  
Lilian savait comment négocier une rentrée rapide dans la chaumière. Il se doutait même qu’Oliver dansait pour entendre une telle phrase plus souvent.  
« J’arrive, mon amour », s’écria Oliver.  
Ainsi, Lilian se retrouva ligoté au lit avec un Oliver plus qu’enthousiaste en train de se déhancher sur lui.


	69. 2P Gerita

Karl avait attaché les mains de Luciano à une branche pour pouvoir le pénétrer par derrière.  
Ce petit fumier l’avait asticoté tout au long du voyage en voiture jusqu’en Italie. Il l’avait bien mérité à force de lui faire des propositions indécentes. Oh ! Et il aimait ça au vu de ses cris enthousiastes.  
Plus jamais, Karl n’accepterait de le ramener chez lui.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être bavard et terriblement grivois !  
Karl n’avait eu de cesse de s’arrêter et de lui rappeler qui le dominait.  
Bien sûr, Luciano n’attendait que ça, qu’il s’arrête au bord de la route pour le prendre passionnément.  
Il était taré cet Italien. Et lui encore plus, de l’apprécier autant.


	70. Devil/Angel/Bacchus/Faé

Devil tenait les rênes d’un traineau très particulier, habillé en pantalon de cuir rouge et portant un bonnet de Noël.  
Ses rennes se révélaient humains. Seulement vêtus d’un slip rouge, ils lui montraient leurs magnifiques fessiers.  
Francis, Bacchus, Faé et Angel, ses amours de toujours, se pliaient à ses quatre volontés pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Devil avait toujours eu un faible pour la domination, faible que Bacchus mettait constamment à mal.  
Il allait s’amuser encore un peu avec eux, avant de plonger dans le tas et de contenter tous ses amants.  
Il les fit avancer encore un peu. Les voir gigoter leurs popotins affriolants le rendait toute chose.  
Bientôt, Devil ne tiendrait plus.  
Son sexe se sentait à l’étroit dans son pantalon à force de se gorger de la vue de ses amants.  
Il tira d’un coup sec sur les rênes et descendit du traineau.  
Devil flatta quelques-uns d’entre eux en leur caressant les cheveux et déploya ses ailes en même temps que ses pouvoirs d’incube.  
« Pas dans notre sommeil ! », cria une voix angélique.  
Mince ! Il ne s’agissait que d’un fantasme.  
Le sort pour calmer ses ardeurs nocturnes d’incube se mit en place, le laissant avec une terrible frustration.


	71. 2P Fruk

Oliver tricotait des petits pénis en laine, l’un de ses petits péchés mignons pour Noël.  
Par la suite, il leur mettait des petites antennes et des ailes, ce qui faisait une sublime décoration. Ni vu, ni connu, il en mettait partout dans son appartement.  
Dès que Lilian en attrapait un pour voir cette horreur de plus près, Oliver lui proposait de lui en montrer un vrai. Le sien. Bizarrement, Lilian tombait souvent sur ses petits pénis en laine. C’était une manière plus ou moins détournée de lui demander du sexe et Oliver de lui en proposer.  
Quant aux éventuels invités, ils évitaient de poser des questions sur ce rituel annuel de peur de connaître les détails de leur vie intime.  
Enfin, pas tous.   
Avec insolence, Italie adorait tripoter ces objets en laine en le montrant d’un air enthousiaste à Allemagne.  
Luciano avait même osé en prendre un en bouche, histoire d’être plus explicite pour son amant.  
Depuis ce jour mémorable, soldé par une dispute entre les quatre nations, Oliver n’invitait plus Luciano à venir chez lui pendant les fêtes de fin d’année.  
Les rituels, c’est sacré.


	72. Spamano

Antonio avait confectionné tout un tas de Père Noël à base de fraise et de chantilly.  
Cet idiota avait commencé à se les enfiler devant ses yeux ébahis. A chaque fois qu’il croquait dans l’un d’entre eux, il lui restait un peu de chantilly sur le bord des lèvres que Lovino aimerait bien laper.  
En plus, bastardo ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Torse nu, Antonio les prenait délicatement, les examinait et les croquait avec une sensualité à faire peur.  
Bon. L’idiota arrivait souvent à faire des choses avec plus de sex-appeal que tout le monde. Mais là, il se jouait de lui, c’était clair.  
Il lui adressait des petits sourires coquins et des clins d’œil aguicheurs. Il lui proposa même de se joindre à lui pour goûter à ce met délicat, préparé par ses bons soins, pendant toute l’après-midi.  
Mais Lovino ne voulait pas des Pères Noëls en fraise. Il désirait son homme.  
Lentement, Lovino s’approcha de lui et prit l’une des figurines en nourriture.  
Ils croquèrent ensemble dans le fruit défendu.


	73. RusAme

Alfred avait ouvert son cadeau trop tôt.  
Il l’avait fait exprès pour que son amant le mette sur ses genoux et lui administre la fessée.  
Chaque claquement de main lui apportait son lot d’excitation.  
« J’ai été un vilain garçon. »  
Alfred n’aurait jamais cru qu’il se livrerait à ce genre d’activité avec son pire ennemi. Ivan n’était pas contre de lui administrer des sévices corporels dans le cadre d’une relation SM.  
Alfred avait besoin de lâcher prise, en ayant le contrôle. Il suffisait qu’il prononce leur safe code pour ne plus être inquiété par le sadisme d’Ivan.  
Pour l’instant, Ivan restait assez soft dans ses actions. Il aimait prendre son temps. Alfred n’ignorait pas qu’il finirait attaché sur le lit à subir mille tortures et délices.  
Il avait hâte.  
Ivan lui administra une nouvelle fessée qui le fit glapir de plaisir.


	74. Spamano

Lovino jouait avec une orange tandis qu’Antonio s’activait dans tous les sens pour mettre en place ces décorations.  
Le démon aux tendances destructrices préférait ne pas toucher aux sujets délicats et autres trucs fragiles dont raffolait Antonio.  
Il restait donc dans son coin à observer son bastardo.  
De temps en temps, son pull remontait sur ses abdominaux. Il lui montrait sans le vouloir le joli rebondi de ses fesses. De temps en temps, il croisait ses yeux verts innocents. Si Antonio savait tout ce qui se jouait dans la petite tête brune démoniaque, il abandonnerait ses babioles pour se concentrer sur lui.  
Au bout d’un moment, Lovino n’y tint plus.  
« J’ai envie, Tonio, tenta-t-il.  
\- Je ne m’arrêterai pas tant que je n’aurais pas fini, déclara Antonio.  
\- Idiota, je t’offre mon corps.  
\- C’est adorable, mi corazon. Garde tout ceci au chaud, j’ai presque fini. »  
Non. Il y avait encore trop de cartons pour que ce soit acceptable. Il allait en faire disparaître quelques uns.


	75. FrItaUk

Feliciano tenait la main de Francis dans le cinéma, alors que sur sa cuisse était posée celle d’Arthur.  
Joueur, Arthur remonta sa caresse le long de sa jambe, en essayant de ne pas se faire surprendre Francis.  
Leurs yeux brillaient de désir dans le noir.  
Et même si le film était intéressant, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’avoir ce petit moment tous les deux.  
Arthur survola son début d’érection, l’excitant au possible.  
Feliciano passa sa main libre du côté d’Arthur pour le caresser à son tour, en espérant que Francis ne remarquait encore rien.  
Au bout d’un moment, Arthur décida d’arrêter de l’exciter et amorça des mouvements de va et vient plus franc sur son érection. Feliciano le suivit et massa la bosse entre les jambes d’Arthur. Perdu dans le plaisir et quelques baisers perdus, Feliciano se tendit en sentant une autre main se joindre à celle d’Arthur.  
Dans la semi-obscurité, Francis leur sourit.  
« Chut », leur dit-il joueur, tout en continuant ses mouvements.


	76. Spamano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en lien avec Parfum de Lys.

Antonio avait emmené Lovino avec lui sur cette île déserte.  
Son oméga grognon avait besoin de se changer les idées. Son humeur morose commençait à le hanter, surtout qu’il en connaissait maintenant les raisons. Lovino s’était lié à lui pour ne pas être vendu comme esclave sexuel.  
Bien sûr, Antonio l’avait envisagé jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sous le charme de l’oméga.  
Maintenant, c’était à lui de le séduire.  
Alors, il l’avait fait randonner pendant toute une journée jusqu’à atteindre de magnifiques cascades.  
Lovino avait râlé tout au long du trajet. Antonio mettait sa mauvaise humeur sur le fait qu’il était à nouveau enceint de lui.  
Antonio savait que Lovino adorait se laver et se pomponner. Et ce, en pleine nature, loin des hammans de la côte, ce devrait lui plaire.  
Les yeux de Lovino lui lancèrent des éclairs quand il prit le savon et les huiles pour se refaire une beauté.  
Antonio ignorait quoi faire pour rentrer dans ses petits papiers et tentait tout ce à quoi il pensait.  
Pendant qu’il se déshabillait, Antonio vit le petit regard en coin de son oméga.  
Il faisait toujours de l’effet à Lovino, en témoignait son début d’érection.  
Joueur, Antonio profita de cette journée ensoleillée pour se balader à poil autant que possible.


	77. RusAme

« Star Wars va sortir ! »  
Ivan vivait un enfer depuis que le trailer de Star Wars avait été dévoilé. Pourquoi relancer une trilogie ? Star Wars était déjà assez long comme ça. Si. Quand vous le voyez dans un sens puis dans l’autre pour contenter une nation américaine, vous trouvez le temps longs.  
Ivan aimait bien Star Wars mais sans plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il en fasse une indigestion.  
Alfred collectionnait les figurines, voyez-vous. Ils l’avaient même fait dans la chambre spéciale Star Wars, parce qu’il fallait bien l’inaugurer. Aucune pièce ne faisait exception chez America comme chez lui.  
Quand Alfred avait proposé de se déguiser en personnages de Star Wars pour s’envoyer en l’air, Ivan avait fuit en courant.  
Depuis Alfred s’amusait à lui rappeler à quel point il avait manqué de courage ce jour précis.  
Très peu pour lui, ce genre de trip.  
Et Ivan avait peur que la nouvelle trilogie apporte des idées à son petit copain.


	78. BFT

À moitié endormi sur le canapé, Francis ouvrit les yeux en entendant une mélodie à sa fenêtre.  
Armé d’un sourire, Francis se glissa sur le balcon pour apercevoir ses deux meilleurs amis et amants occasionnels. Gilbert était monté sur une échelle avec son violon, tandis qu’Antonio jouait de la guitare dans la rue.  
« Bonne Saint Valentin ! »  
Francis n’en avait pas en ce moment. Il avait pensé qu’il passerait ce jour particulier, seul et devant sa télévision, et non pas en aussi bonne compagnie.  
Ses amis, certainement ses amants ce soir, se mirent à jouer une chanson dégoulinante d’amour.  
En riant, Francis les écouta jouer, puis leur proposa d’ouvrir une bouteille de vin pour étancher leur soif.  
Gilbert et Antonio envahirent son appartement avec leurs rires et leurs instruments.   
Ils oublièrent bien vite la bouteille posée sur la table.   
Ils s’étaient embrassés avidement en guise de bonjour. Leurs mains s’étaient attardées sur les hanches de chacun. Un petit bouton enlevé par-ci, par-là.   
« La chambre est plutôt de ce côté-là », rappela Francis entre deux baisers quand Gilbert tenta de les entraîner vers les toilettes.  
Aussitôt, leur trio fit demi-tour tout en continuant de s’allumer.  
Francis fut renversé sur le lit et surplombé par ses deux amants aussi chauds que la braise. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva aussi nu que ses camarades de batifolage. Ses mains naviguèrent sur leurs torses puis sur leurs abdominaux, avant de toucher leurs sexes en érection. Il en apprécia la douceur et la chaleur, tout en se gorgeant de leurs gémissements d’aise.   
Sans le prévenir, Antonio se pencha sur sa verge et la prit immédiatement en bouche.   
Francis se tendit sous le plaisir ressenti.  
Ses lèvres autour de son pénis, c’était exquis.  
Avec un sourire, Francis vit Gilbert se positionner derrière Antonio.  
La nuit de la Saint Valentin serait longue.


	79. Spamano

Lovino évitait de croiser bastardo alias Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.   
Le jeune italien s’était découvert amoureux de son adorable fessier, pardon, de cet idiota super bien foutu.  
Malheureusement, dans le monde dans lequel il vivait, son cœur était tenté de sortir de sa poitrine pour voleter autour de son crush du moment.  
Lovino avait jusqu’alors évité la honte d’une déclaration spontanée à l’idiota qu’il avait snobé pendant plusieurs années. Mais que voulez-vous, ils s’étaient rapprochés cette année en cours de chant. Le charisme d’Antonio, et sa putain de voix grave, avaient fini par le toucher intimement. Ses sourires entre deux accords l’avaient rendu complètement gaga.   
Son petit cœur tout rose et tout mignon avait d’ailleurs failli faire son coming out en plein cours.  
Depuis, Lovino séchait allègrement ses cours de guitare.   
Fatalement, bastardo lui manquait. Ses pensées finissaient par devenir de moins en moins chastes. Lovino ne rêvait pas seulement de l’embrasser, mais également de se retrouver dans son lit à faire l’amour. Oui, il était très romantique sur le papier, mais pas dans ses pensées. Il voulait que bastardo le possède entièrement, effectue des allées et venues en lui et le fasse jouir.  
Malheureusement pour lui, son cœur avait un radar à bastardo bien plus élevé que celui de son cerveau.  
Ainsi, le jour de la Saint Valentin, son cœur s’échappa de sa cage thoracique. Lovino lui courut après en hurlant : « Fullanculo ! », manqua de se manger par terre plusieurs fois et se retrouva nez à nez avec son bastardo attitré tandis que son cœur lui faisait du charme.  
À son grand étonnement, le cœur d’Antonio se mêla au sien pour entamer une danse de l’amour complètement ridicule.  
Ce fut le baiser le plus chaste qu’Antonio lui donna de toute sa vie.


	80. NyoUKJapan

Ponko Honda prenait des clichés de la femme de sa vie, la plus terrible des magiciennes, dans des robes différentes.  
Bien qu’elle fasse la moue dans les premières photos, Lisa Kirkland s’était prise au jeu vers la quatrième ou la cinquième et commençait à prendre naturellement des poses pour sa chérie.  
Évidemment, le regard que posait sur elle Ponko lorsqu’elle s’habillait et se déshabillait commençait à l’émoustiller.  
Les robes lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des genoux et mettaient en valeur ses jambes interminables montées sur des talons hauts. Un petit décolleté de temps à autre dévoilait un peu de ses seins. Parfois, c’était son dos qui était à l’honneur dans un déshabillé assez chic.  
« Que vas-tu faire de ces photos ?  
\- Je les garderai précieusement avec moi. »  
Alors que Lisa désenfilait une robe rouge, Ponko vint se porter contre elle. Son amante japonaise déposa des baisers le long de son dos, l’électrisant doucement. Avec lenteur, Lisa se retourna pour embrasser sa petite amie. Sa robe tomba à terre, la dévoilant dans sa toute sa nudité. Ponko ne tarda pas à retracer les courbes de ses hanches, attisant doucement le feu entre ses cuisses.  
Lisa mouillait déjà de savoir ses doigts habiles si proches de son sexe.  
Ponko dirigea sa main vers son entrejambe et entreprit de caresser son clitoris.  
Lisa posa les mains sur ses épaules pour s’empêcher de tomber sous l’afflux de sensations. Avant qu’elle n’entreprenne de lui retirer ses vêtements, elle avait déjà plusieurs de ses doigts en elle.


	81. ItalieTurquie

Feliciano s’agrippa à la taille de Sadik.  
Il n’aurait jamais cru que le Turque disait vrai à propos de son tapis volant. Feliciano savait que certaines nations pratiquaient la magie, mais il n’en avait jamais été témoin directement. Et là, l’air frais fouettant son visage paraissait bien plus réel que les tours de passe-passe des frères Kirkland par exemple.  
Feliciano se régalait véritablement.  
Durant leur escapade nocturne, ils ne seraient plus que deux personnes émerveillées par ce miracle, cette fantastique impression de voler.  
Etrangement, la chaleur de Sadiq l’attirait inexorablement. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid. L’intimité de ce moment rendait les sensations entre eux plus franches. La main de Sadiq reposait contre la sienne, électrisant son corps tout entier.  
Feliciano se doutait que Sadiq ne partageait pas son tapis avec n’importe qui.  
Sadiq fit s’arrêter l’objet volant dans un petit oasis. Feliciano n’eut aucunement peur qu’il l’abandonne ici. Non. Il craignait plutôt ce que son corps réclamait. Sadiq, tout entier. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé autant de désir pour un homme.  
Sadiq les avait éloignés de tout. En acceptant de monter sur ce tapis, Feliciano savait à quoi il s’exposait. Il le voulait plus que tout. Il en tremblait même.  
Quand les lèvres de Sadiq se posèrent sur les siennes, ce fut comme un soulagement.  
Très vite, il se retrouva allongé sur le sable à batailler avec les nombreux de vêtements de son amant.


	82. Spamano

Antonio avait tout préparé pour que ce soit un moment inoubliable de leur couple.  
Le voyage en Andalousie, le restaurant, l’hôtel, les bougies parfumées, les pétales de rose sur les draps… et comme l’avait dit, Lovino, ce putain de miroir au plafond.  
Antonio se déhanchait depuis un moment en lui, quand Lovino avait remarqué ce détail dans la chambre. L’Italien pouvait voir ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses yeux dilatés par le désir, et le fessier d’Antonio se mouvoir entre ses jambes. Amusé de voir son embarras, Antonio se redressa, lui sourit et amorça un coup de reins plus puissant que les précédents qui coupa le souffle à son amant.  
« Une bonne surprise ?  
\- Tais-toi… Et continue, bastardo ! »  
Le plaisir s’accumulait déjà dans son bas-ventre, prêt à l’emporter sur les rivages de la jouissance. Lovino se contractait délicieusement et régulièrement autour de sa verge. Il allait bientôt venir et se répandre en lui.  
Alors qu’il se déhanchait encore à la recherche du plaisir ultime, il porta la main sur le sexe de son amant pour le masturber.  
Lovino vint dans un long râle, ses yeux rivés à son reflet.  
Antonio profita encore un peu de son étroitesse en quelques allées et venues et atteignit l’orgasme à son tour. Il se retira ensuite et vint se lover contre Lovino. Les caresses post-orgasmiques devinrent de moins en moins sages au fur et à mesure que leurs virilités reprenaient de la vigueur.  
Avec un sourire, Lovino enjamba son corps et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.  
« À ton tour », s’en amusa Lovino.


	83. GerIta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème :Ce qui m'étonna le plus en entrant dans Venise, ce fut ce sentiment de légèreté qui s'empara de tout mon être, cette exaltation des sens, cette soudaine joie de vivre et d'aimer.
> 
> Le violon noir - Maxence Fermine

Son petit ami Feliciano l’avait invité dans la ville de Venise.  
De nombreuses nations l’avaient mis en garde contre les charmes de cette ville ancestrale fief historique de Feliciano.  
Un véritable lieu de perversion et de débauche, selon Vatican… et de nombreux autres homologues.  
Ce petit coquin de Feliciano cachait bien son jeu derrière ses sourires innocents, son regard candide et ses chastes baisers.  
Une fois arrivé sur place, Ludwig se laissa emporter par l’enthousiasme de Feliciano à lui présenter sa ville fétiche et à l’embrasser à tous les coins de rue. Il oubliait tous ses soucis, tout simplement amoureux dans l’une des villes les plus romantiques de la planète.  
Dans la journée, Feliciano évoqua une ou deux fois leur chambre au palais des Doges en rougissant au possible.  
Ils n’avaient pas encore passé le cap des relations physiques. Ludwig se doutait que Feliciano souhaitait le faire dans cet endroit si particulier pour lui, même s’il n’osait pas encore aborder le sujet.  
Ludwig trouvait cette attitude particulièrement adorable. Pour l’embêter, Ludwig lui prit la main pour la caresser et ensuite l’embrasser sur le dos. Feliciano s’arrêta dans ses explications, le souffle court, et regarda avec intérêt ses lèvres près de ses doigts.  
Ludwig éveillait son intérêt sexuel, rien que par de petits gestes. Une main dans son dos, un regard brûlant de désir, une chaleur délicieuse dans le bas du ventre.  
Ils avaient toujours été caressants entre eux. Mais ils l’étaient beaucoup plus dans cette ambiance de vacances et de promesses partagées.  
Ils s’embrassaient comme des fous, bien avant d’arriver à leur chambre, tellement la journée avait été empreinte de tension sexuelle.  
Ils ouvrirent et refermèrent aussitôt la porte.  
Ludwig porta Feliciano jusqu’à leur lit et s’évertua à découvrir autant que possible son corps gémissant sous ses attentions.


	84. Spamano

 

Merde ! Cet idiota avait plus de trente minutes de retard. C’est qu’il commençait à s’inquiéter pour cet abruti pas capable d’enfiler une deuxième chaussette… Vieille histoire vestimentaire… Bref, Romano se faisait du mouron pour son idiota attitré et détestait se mettre dans des états pareils.  
Putain ! Il avait réservé la pergola pour eux seuls. Et voilà qu’il se retrouvait tout seul à attendre comme un con que monsieur daigne ramener ses superbes fesses ! Son esprit dériva pendant quelques secondes sur ledit fessier, une merveille de la nature, surtout quand il était moulé dans un pantalon en cuir.  
Bon… Romano désirait voir apparaître le sourire lumineux de son idiota lui disant qu’il avait été retenu par ses connards de meilleurs amis. Il ne faudrait pas qu’il ait un accident de voiture ou autres conneries du genre.  
Romano laissa échapper un soupir discret de soulagement quand son bastardo arriva enfin comme s’il avait couru un marathon.  
« Ma voiture était en panne !  
\- Ouais, c’est une excuse bidon pour dire que tu n’as pas vu l’heure, idiota.  
\- Bon, d’accord, j’ai pas vu l’heure aussi, en rit Antonio avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner. »  
Avec un sourire enjôleur, Romano se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer ses quatre volontés sexuelles.  
Antonio lui offrit un sourire de connivence. Il était toujours partant pour le prendre partout et n’importe où.  
D’ailleurs, Antonio ne se gêna pas pour glisser son pied nu contre sa jambe au moment où le serveur prenait leur commande. Il remonta lentement, l’attisant peu à peu, et le posa contre son entrejambe. Rouge cramoisi, Romano remercia le serveur quand il leur apporta leur plat.  
Avant le dessert, ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de décharger toute cette tension sexuelle dans les toilettes de l’établissement.


	85. GerIta

 

 

« Pasta ! », s’écria avec joie Feliciano.  
Cette fois-ci, c’était devant son plat préféré accompagné de palourdes et pas en pleine réunion.  
Ludwig soupira, en repensant à la dernière intervention de Feliciano pour contrer la faim dans le monde.  
Il était parfois… tellement innocent que ça le remplissait d’effroi et d’exaspération en même temps. Il y en avait plus qu’il n’y paraissait dans cette jolie tête brune. Et il pourrait se servir de cette intelligence au lieu de déblatérer des bêtises.  
Ludwig sursauta quand Feliciano lui présenta une bouchée de spaghettis devant la bouche.  
« Arrête de faire ton ronchon.  
\- Arrête de jouer aux imbéciles en réunion.  
\- Oh… Je t’ai donné un rapport détaillé sur ma façon de penser. Il suffisait de le lire. »  
Un peu bougon, Ludwig accepta de manger les pâtes.  
« Oh, tu as un peu de sauce sur le coin de la bouche. »  
Alors que Ludiwg se saisissait d’une serviette, Feliciano se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et l’embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres. Evidemment, Feli l’avait fait exprès. Il appelait ce genre de geste du rapprochement stratégique.  
Ludwig se pencha pour retenir la bouche de Feliciano avec la sienne. Leurs lèvres s’entrouvrirent rapidement et leurs langues se touchèrent immédiatement. Feliciano rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne pour approfondir le baiser.  
Ses mains fébriles commencèrent à le caresser par-dessus ses vêtements et à vouloir l’en déposséder.  
Ludwig rit de la faim charnelle de son amant et l’embrassa à nouveau.  
Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements dans des gestes de plus en plus empressés. Feliciano s’assit ensuite à califourchon sur ses jambes, faisant rentrer en contact leurs érections dans un langoureux mouvement de bassins.  
Ludwig en profita pour le préparer à la suite, le déposa sur la table dès qu’il le sentit enfin prêt à l’accueillir en lui et lui fit tendrement l’amour.


	86. NyoGerIta

 

 

Presque toutes les nations féminines avaient hurlé d’indignation devant le nouveau coup du Bad Friends Trio.  
Marianne, Gilen et Sophia avaient volé tous les maillots de bain des nations féminines et masculines en s’introduisant illégalement dans les chambres. Ensuite, elles avaient eu la brillante idée de tous les accrocher à un parasol qu’elles avaient planté en plein milieu de la salle de réunion.  
Felicia paniquait complètement, car cette farce était arrivée sur son territoire. De plus, Gelbird voletait autour du parasol pour empêcher toute nation aventureuse de reprendre son bien.  
C’est donc tout à fait logiquement que Felicia proposa à ses homologues d’utiliser la plage nudiste.  
Oui, logique. Plus de maillot. Plage nudiste. Enfin, voilà.  
Moment de gêne général.  
« Enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi c’est gênant de se promener à poils. Monika et moi, on est allé sur la plage nudiste sans aucun complexe… »  
A ses côtés, Monika devint d’un beau rouge cramoisi.  
Elles n’avaient pas fait que se promener sur la plage et bronzer sur le sable. Dans l’eau, elles avaient pu se toucher à loisir. Elles s’étaient caressé les seins et les hanches sous les vagues jusqu’à ce que ça dérape en des attouchements bien plus intimes.  
A ce souvenir, Felicia se trahit elle aussi en devenait aussi rouge que son amante.  
« On ne veut pas savoir ce que vous faîtes de votre temps libre ! », hurla Lucia.


	87. Spamano

 

« C’est désert ! », lui avait susurré Antonio.  
Evidemment, ces quelques mots ne représentaient rien d’innocent dans la bouche de son idiota. Romano avait très vite compris le message sous-entendu. Antonio avait envie un peu tout et n’importe quand et profitait de la moindre occasion pour le culbuter.  
Non pas que Romano s’en plaignait. Non. Son appétit sexuel se révélait aussi féroce que celui de son compagnon.  
Alors, là, sur ce chemin bordé d’encre de navires, Romano ne s’était pas fait prier pour tomber la chemise, le pantalon, le caleçon et les savates.  
La verge d’Antonio allait et venait en lui de manière délicieuse. Son idiota percutait sa prostate avec son sexe de manière régulière, l’amenant de plus en plus vers les rives de la jouissance. Son ventre en feu se contracta, lors d’un nouveau pic de plaisir, et il se resserra autour du pénis de son amant. Antonio gémit et revint en lui plus énergiquement. Ses yeux verts brillaient de plaisir et de sentiments mêlés. Son souffle erratique se mêlait au sien, alors qu’il accélérait la cadence de ses déhanchements.  
Romano le prit dans ses bras et l’embrassa, alors qu’il se mouvait encore et encore entre ses cuisses.  
La tension dans son ventre était prête à exploser et à l’amener loin, très loin, dans ce ciel bleu au-dessus de leurs ébats.  
Un avion passa.  
Romano rit devant le spectacle qu’il devait offrir aux passagers.


	88. FrItaUk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Mi Amore, Soleil de mon âme et Eclipse.

 

Feliciano l’avait invité dans le café Florian, là où ils avaient partagé un certain nombre de leurs premiers rendez-vous.  
Francis aimait à présent se remémorer de sa période d’insouciance avec Feliciano. Tout finissait bien entre eux, depuis qu’Arthur avait accepté de le partager avec Feliciano.  
Et là, ils pouvaient se permettre un moment rien que tous les deux dans un café qu’ils avaient appréciés pendant de longues années, sans craindre de blesser Arthur ou de s’attirer ses foudres.  
Les baisers qu’ils n’avaient jamais pu échanger durant le secret de leur relation vinrent naturellement entre deux gorgées de café.  
Ils pouvaient s’afficher sans en craindre les conséquences.  
Ils pouvaient ensuite rentrer main dans la main jusqu’à leurs appartements privés sans avoir à se cacher.  
Ils pouvaient s’embrasser à en perdre haleine dans le palais de Venise et rejoindre leur chambre commune sans honte.  
Ils pouvaient faire l’amour jusqu’au bout de la nuit, sans culpabiliser une seule seconde.


	89. Spamano

 

Quand Romano croqua dans le gâteau, il sut qu’il avait déclenché une vague de désir chez son compagnon.  
Le regard d’Antonio était tellement expressif quand il s’assombrissait de la sorte.  
Romano se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant aux nombreuses options se présentant à lui. Il pouvait essayer de ramener Antonio jusqu’à leur chambre d’hôtel ou utiliser l’une des nombreuses salles inoccupées de l’ONU.  
Son sexe commençait à se dresser sous l’intensité de ce regard.  
Et merde ! La première salle ferait l’affaire. Et tant pis, si on disait qu’ils étaient en rut.  
Romano attrapa Antonio par la cravate et l’emmena vers les couloirs adjacents. Romano n’avait pas toujours possédé cette assurance-là. Au départ, Antonio prenait ce genre d’initiative à chaque fois. Ce fut ainsi jusqu’au jour où Romano envoya valser ce qu’on pouvait dire de lui et de la sexualité de son couple.  
Ils contrôlaient difficilement leurs désirs explosifs.  
S’il devait le faire plusieurs fois par jour, c’était leur problème.  
D’accord. Tout le monde n’avait pas à savoir qu’ils s’envoyaient en l’air régulièrement. Mais ils faisaient tout leur possible pour être le plus silencieux possible.  
Antonio le détourna de ses pensées et l’embrassa, une fois qu’ils trouvèrent un peu d’intimité. Sa langue joua plaisamment avec la sienne, renforçant son excitation.  
Ils enlevèrent leurs pantalons et leurs caleçons assez rapidement.  
Antonio le souleva pour le poser sur une table. Romano masturba Antonio avec du lubrifiant, s’attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles pour le rendre fou de lui. Antonio ne le prépara que sommairement avant de craquer et de le pénétrer.  
Romano enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de ses épaules pour garder l’équilibre sur cette table bancale qu’ils malmenèrent avec leurs déhanchements passionnés.


	90. Divers petits drabbles

**Voici divers drabbles écrits pour l'arbre à drabbles. Il est toujours en court. Et donc, il est possible que j'en poste d'autres. Il devrait y avoir d'autres drabbles de la soirée drabbles de la FA la semaine prochaine.**

**Angleterre et BFT**

En voyant les deux autres se chuchoter des choses à l'oreille, Arthur flaira l'entourloupe.  
"Francis, tu m'avais promis que tu n'utiliserais pas cette information contre moi.  
\- Mon petit lapin, je t'ai effectivement fait une promesse. Mais pas eux.  
\- Ils l'ont vu.", dit Arthur en frissonnant d'horreur.  
Francis hocha vigoureusement la tête, avec un sourire satisfait. Ce stupid frog ne perdait rien pour attendre. Lui aussi avait des vieux dossiers.  
"Ils ont même cette délicieuse photo de toi en soubrette en leur possession.  
\- C'était un pari quand j'étais bourré !"

**Angleterre et BFT**

"J'étais bourré !  
\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, mon petit lapin. On peut te faire faire n'importe quoi quand tu es bourré. S'il n'y avait pas cette fichue promesse, j'utiliserai cette photo pour mes campagnes de prévention contre l'alcoolisme."  
Choqué, Arthur mit quelques secondes avant de tirer sur la cravate de son homologue français pour engager un combat avec lui.  
Les deux autres imbéciles du trio infernal se mirent à commenter leur rixe, comme s'il s'agissait d'un combat de catch. Histoire d'embarrasser Arthur au possible, ils rajoutèrent même quelques propos salaces.

**Prusse**

Gilbert avait juré de ne plus mettre en danger sa famille.  
Après la perte incommensurable du Saint Empire Romain Germanique, Gilbert s'était replié sur lui-même. Son petit frère avait péri dans ce jeu d'échiquier diplomatique et guerrier qu'était l'Europe. Et tous ses alliés s'étaient dispersés.  
Il s'en voulait plus que tout au monde de l'avoir encouragé à se battre et à s'agrandir.  
Et puis était arrivé Ludwig. Un nouveau petit frère à élever. Et à protéger. Cette fois-ci, il serait plus vigilant et prudent.

**2P!ItalieduNord/2P!Allemagne, 2P!France**

"Je vais chercher le marteau-piqueur !, s'enthousiasma Luciano.  
\- Il est mignon quand il est excité comme ça, commenta Karl.  
\- Mais vous allez faire quoi avec !, s'énerva Lilian.  
\- Surprise !  
\- D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû publier ces photos de vous durant votre week-end à Venise. Même si vous pourriez fermer les fenêtres et être moins bruyants. On était en face !"  
Luciano revint avec le marteau-piqueur.  
"Tiens, mon amour, roucoula Luciano en offrant un casque à Karl. C'est l'occasion de refaire la déco de cette prison."  
Lilian tira sur ses menottes pour protéger ses oreilles, sans succès.

**Espagne/Italie du Sud**

"Un toucher rectal ! Lovino, tu ne m'as jamais menacé sur une chose aussi intime. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Je passe à la vitesse supérieure, vu que tu t'en bats les couilles !  
\- T'es tellement mignon, Lovi-chou. Je sais très bien que tu ne mets pas tes menaces à exécution. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça.  
\- Tu verras bien quand la sécu t'enverra un médecin farfouiller dans cette zone...  
\- Bien sûr, Lovi-chou."  
Rien que pour l'emmerder, Lovi était fortement tenté de faire jouer ses relations. Seulement, il tomberait forcément dans l'embarras d'expliquer une telle demande. Le bâtard avait encore gagné.

**France/Angleterre**

"Paie ma caution, s'il te plaît."  
Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, Arthur se délecta de ces mots au téléphone.  
"Alors, stupid frog, on a fait l'idiot dans mon pays !, s'en réjouit Arthur.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que mon gouvernement le sache. Alors, s'il te plaît, paie ma caution. Je n'ai rien sur moi.  
\- Absolument rien.  
\- Absolument rien.  
\- Donc, attentat à la pudeur.  
\- Aggravé par un état d'ébriété... Et le reste, je te le raconterai quand tu m'auras sorti d'ici."

**Russie/Amérique, France/Angleterre**

Un jeu d'enfants égoïstes. Voilà ce à quoi ils assistaient.  
Bien sûr, l'enjeu mondial était de taille. Affrontement des grands de ce monde en deux blocs et risques de guerre nucléaire en prime. De quoi rêver d'apocalypse chaque nuit.  
Si les deux représentants en question, Amérique et Russie, pouvaient arrêter de se pavaner comme deux coqs en se cherchant des noises, Arthur dormirait plus tranquillement.  
Alfred et Ivan en étaient à comparer la taille de leurs arsenaux militaires respectifs quand il poussa un soupir de contrariété. Et là, stupid frog eut l'audace de donner son avis.  
"ça me rappelle notre jeunesse."

**BFT**

"En fait, vous allez rire, mais je pensais pas du tout parachute quand vous avez parlé d'un truc super qu'on pourrait faire tous les trois...  
\- Non, s'indigna Gilbert.  
\- Petit coquin de Francis, le taquina Antonio.  
\- Pourquoi crois-t-on toujours que j'ai des pensées obscènes ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... ton comportement.  
\- Ton comportement avec Arthur, surtout, spécifia Antonio. Et peut-être deux-trois blagues aux Italies plus jeunes.  
\- Mais tu étais dans le coup pour les Italies ! Comment as-tu pu en ressortir blanc comme neige ?  
\- Crois-moi. Il y en a un qui n'a pas oublié que je le coursais en réclamant des bisous."

**Spamano**

Et en plus, Antonio sentait mauvais.  
Lovino le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre, en soufflant comme un buffle.  
L'idiota avait encore bu plus que de raison avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Tous les trois étaient arrivés complètement torchés chez lui pour qu'il se réconcilie avec le bastardo.  
Lovino ne pensait pas qu'une petite engueulade de couple allait entraîner autant de beuverie et de problèmes sous ses fenêtres.  
Lovino était d'accord pour faire rentrer Antonio à la maison, mais pas ces deux corniauds qui l'accompagnaient tout le temps.

**2P!France/2P!Angleterre**

"On est tellement complémentaire ! Tu tires la tronche, alors que je souris. Tu ne bouges pas d'un poil tandis que je suis une véritable pile électrique.  
\- Tu me fatigues !", soupira Lilian.  
Il ne précisa pas "à bouger tout le temps" ou à "parler aussi longtemps et aussi fort". C'était lui demander trop d'effort.  
"Tu es laconique alors que je suis prolifique.  
\- C'est pas vraiment le bon mot, s'énerva Lilian. Exerce plutôt tes talents en cuisine pendant que je pionce.  
\- J'ai bien l'intention de te réveiller avec ma cuisine."  
Ils eurent un sourire entendu, avant qu'Oliver s'en aille préparer ses fameux cupcakes.

**Espagne/Italie du Sud**

"Non, ça, c'est pour notre sortie de ce soir. N'y touche pas, Francis. "  
Romano rougit comme une tomate bien mûre, en constatant ce qu'avait prévu son amant. Et pire que tout, ce pervers de Francis avide de ragots venait de mettre la main sur quelque chose de compromettant. Entre le collier, la laisse et la cravache, Lovino ne savait où poser ses yeux.  
Francis ne semblait pas surpris. Après tout, il connaissait très bien Antonio et ses fantasmes en étant l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
"Antonio, soupira Francis. Romano n'est pas assez sadique pour toi."

**France/Angleterre et Espagne**

"Aurions-nous un ennemi commun ?", roucoula Arthur.  
Francis se maudit d'avoir autant besoin d'Arthur qu'Arthur avait besoin de lui pour contrer Antonio.  
Il ne pouvait y avoir de troisième nation au sommet du monde. Ils se devaient donc de réagir, quitte à s'allier de manière exceptionnelle. Francis s'agita sur sa chaise, tellement une telle idée l'effrayait. Un peu plus, et Arthur se croirait permis de lui demander sa main et ses territoires.  
"Je te propose de couler ensemble son armada. Une fois qu'on aura suffisamment affaibli Espagne, nous reprendrons nos petites habitudes.  
\- Et moi qui espérais bien plus."


	91. FruK

Arthur était surexcité !  
Il allait apporter la touche finale à sa potion magique ! A son philtre d’amour, plus exactement.  
Arthur se coupa une mèche de cheveux et la dispersa dans sa préparation. Parfait !  
Il ne restait plus qu’à la faire avaler à stupid frog. Et enfin ! Enfin, ils seraient mariés et auraient beaucoup d’enfants !  
Ce n’était pas impossible pour un magicien aussi talentueux que lui.  
D’accord ! Il n’était pas aussi doué que ses frères. Il ratait la plupart de ses sorts. Mais là, il s’agissait d’une concoction toute simple. Un véritable jeu d’enfant !  
Arthur attendait depuis très longtemps que Francis lui renvoie ses sentiments. Depuis la Guerre de Cent Ans plus exactement.  
Cette fois-ci, il était déterminé à obtenir l’affection de Francis, même par des moyens douteux. Sa potion ne ferait effet qu’une semaine environ. Rien de très grave. Arthur comptait seulement passer de bons moments en amoureux avec Francis. Il ne le forcerait pas à faire l’amour ou quoi que ce soit d’autres. Même s’il aimerait bien vivre sa première fois avec lui, il ne céderait pas à la tentation.  
Heureusement, Francis renversa son verre au lieu de le porter à ses lèvres.  
Cet épisode aurait pu sérieusement entacher leur relation future.


	92. America et Russie ; Spamano

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
\- Je pourrais te retourner la même question. »  
Alfred et Ivan se toisaient devant le cimetière Lafayette de la Nouvelle-Orléans.  
« J’aime bien l’ambiance des cimetières, lui avoua Ivan. Tout ce calme me détend.   
\- A trois heures du matin, en plein brouillard ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? C’est mieux que de se noyer dans la vodka pour ne plus entendre les voisins s’enfiler.  
\- Tu es à côté d’Antonio et Lovino ? Je compatis.  
\- Ils sont…  
\- …bruyants…  
\- …exaspérants…  
\- …trop amoureux…  
\- …trop portés sur le sexe. »  
Un silence bien agréable s’installa entre eux.  
Alfred allait s’en retourner tranquillement dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, quand Ivan l’interrogea :  
« Alors, comment il ou elle s’appelait ? »  
Alfred se figea. Le sujet des relations amoureuses avec les mortels était un sujet tabou pour les nations. En apercevant Ivan à l’entrée, il s’était résigné à ne pas honorer la tombe de son premier amour.  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »


	93. RusAme

Alfred s’apprêtait à exécuter son prochain coup au billard, quand son petit ami vint lui saisir les hanches par surprise.  
Il sentit son souffle dans son cou. Des frissons de plaisir remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se rendit compte qu’il allait succomber à ses caresses et ses gestes tendancieux.  
Le coup partit tout seul.  
Alfred lâcha la queue de billard pour se retourner et embrasser Ivan, sans se soucier des boules qui rentraient ou non dans les trous du plateau de jeu.  
Tout ce qui l’intéressait étaient la langue aventureuse qui se portait à la rencontre de la sienne et le corps excité et pressé contre le sien.  
Il se fit renverser sur le tapis vert par la fougue de son petit ami.  
Alfred adorait quand Ivan prenait des initiatives.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver nus et en pleine action.


	94. Divers petits drabbles

Hetalia - UA Anges et démons - Allemagne/Italie du Nord   
Dans l'espace aqueux qui les sépare, répond-il, un OUI lent et parfaitement formé.  
Ludwig hésite encore à le rejoindre dans l'eau. On lui avait dit de se méfier de Feliciano sous sa forme de sirène. Il possède une voix enchanteresse et des pulsions dangereuses. Il a beau affirmer qu'il a toute sa tête, Ludwig n'y croit qu'à moitié.  
L'attirance qu'il ressent pour cette sirène est pourtant tangible.  
Feliciano se dirige lentement vers le bord du bassin, cherchant à l'apprivoiser.  
"C'est toujours moi. Et je t'aime."  
Hetalia - France/Angleterre   
Il avait tant de choses à lui avouer...  
A commencer par ses sentiments et pour finir par l'entourloupe politique du moment.  
Ou plutôt l'inverse.  
Non. Arthur ne croirait pas à son amour sincère après avoir appris la perte d'une partie de son armada dans un guet-apens.  
Francis sentait que les pertes avaient été conséquentes de son côté, mais tant qu'il entraînait son rival dans sa déchéance, il en était ravi.  
Donc, il fallait aborder d'abord le sujet des sentiments.  
Francis soupira et observa son amant dormir paisiblement.  
Autant rien lui dire sur le guet-apens.  
C'était fou comme ils pouvaient laisser tomber les armes dans l'intimité de leur chambre.  
Hetalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud  
"Continue comme ça et c'est moi qui dégage !"  
Abasourdi, Lovino retint son souffle. Antonio n'avait jamais proféré ce genre de menaces dans leur couple. Et Lovino se souvint du vide qu'il avait ressenti quand Antonio était parti sur les océans à la conquête du monde.  
Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait des velléités de conquistador et s'en aille à l'autre bout du monde.  
"D'accord. J'ai tort...", bouda Lovino.  
Ce fut au tour d'Antonio d'être pris de court.  
"...Ne pars pas."  
Hetalia - Angleterre, France/Espagne  
Arthur avait tout pour être heureux... mais voir celui qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre gâchait tout.  
De plus, Arthur soupçonnait Francis et Antonio d'être seulement des amis qui couchent ensemble. Rien de romantique là-dedans. Francis aurait-il oublié ce qu'Arthur lui promettait depuis tant de temps ? Un amour sincère.  
Arthur faisait peur à Francis. Voilà la vérité qui blesse. Alors il était bien plus simple pour Francis de s'abandonner dans les bras d'Antonio, une personne de confiance.  
Arthur se promit tout d'abord de se venger d'Antonio et ensuite de récupérer Francis.  
Hetalia - Angleterre, America et Canada  
Arthur était ravi de les voir si bien s'entendre.  
Les deux enfants nation jouaient facilement ensemble. Bonne patte, Matthew laissait la plupart du temps Alfred gagner, prendre ses jouets et faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait avec.  
Arthur soupçonnait Matthew d'être trop ravi d'avoir un camarade de jeu pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'une objection face à la brutalité d'Alfred.  
En fait, Matthew n'accordait d'importance qu'à son ours en peluche.  
Alfred regretta le jour où il essaya de le prendre de force.  
Hetalia - Russie/Amérique  
Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement à l'arrière de sa limousine.  
Alfred ne se souvenait plus du nombre d'insultes bourrées de sous-entendus qui les avait amené à cet instant privilégié. Ils continuaient à jouer les rivaux terribles devant le monde entier, mais dans l'intimité, ils se jetaient avidement l'un sur l'autre pour échanger des baisers et non s'entretuer.  
Ivan s'attaquait déjà à la fermeture de son pantalon. Sa veste et sa chemise étaient introuvables. Il avait déjà des suçons sur le haut de son corps. Ses mains exploraient la peau de son amant avec avidité.  
Ils allaient encore le faire en secret.  
Hetalia - France oméga/Angleterre alpha  
Sous ses doigts, un coup déforma le ventre et les fit sourire.  
Ils n'étaient pas destinés à être parents. Et pourtant, ils attendaient leur premier né.   
En tant qu'oméga, Francis s'était caché sous l'apparence d'un alpha et n'avait pas recherché de partenaires. Même, il craignait d'être enfermé dans un rôle d'oméga pour la fin de ses jours à s'occuper des tâches ménagères et des enfants.  
Et il avait rencontré Arthur. Cet alpha restait célibataire, car il ne trouvait pas d'oméga à son goût. Il rêvait de quelqu'un comme Francis, indépendant et fier.  
Leur bonheur n'en était que plus resplendissant.  
Hetalia - BFT  
"Non, Gilbert, je n'accepterais pas ton défi de voir lequel est capable de donner le plus d'orgasme en une heure... Et puis, ça n'a aucun sens !, s'énerva Francis.  
\- Il voulait sûrement dire en une nuit, le défendit Antonio.  
\- Nos moitiés vont se douter de quelque chose, les avertit Francis. Arthur m'en voudra, Matthew t'en voudra, Lovino...  
\- Lovino a l'habitude que je m'occupe de lui toute la nuit", dit avec innocence Antonio.  
Francis et Gilbert se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.  
"Non, mais je crois qu'on va perdre ce défi."

2PHetalia - 2PAllemagne/2PItalie du Nord  
"Tu m'appartiens."  
Au début de leur relation, ce genre de phrase le faisait flipper. Maintenant, Karl s'était plus ou moins accommodé à cet état de fait. Etat de fait réciproque.  
Et puis, Luciano avait beau être possessif, il n'en était pas moins soumis à tous ses désirs. Luciano prenait souvent des initiatives, mais se laissait naturellement dominer.  
La preuve en est, encore en ce moment-même. Luciano s'était lui-même passé les menottes autour des barreaux du lit et, entièrement nu, attendait son bon vouloir.  
Hetalia - Angleterre, Ecosse et BFT  
"Je suis sûr que ça calmera même le plus stupide d'entre vous", déclara Arthur en sortant sa baguette magique.  
Les membres du bad friends trio reculèrent instinctivement. Francis décida de parlementer avant qu'un incident regrettable n'ait lieu. Balancer des trucs gluants en pleine réunion n'était pas leur meilleure idée.  
"Arthur, tu ne maîtrises pas tes pouvoirs. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi... Et tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pas en cet instant, stupid frog."  
Arthur allait lancer son sort quand son grand frère intervint en lui volant sa baguette.  
"Je suis plus efficace et plus inventif."  
Hetalia - BFT  
Gilbert serait bien capable de ne pas vomir, lui.  
Des trois, c'était Francis qui avait l'estomac le plus délicat. Francis savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le pari face à ses deux amis. Il s'arrêtait généralement à temps, se connaissant bien. Par contre, Antonio cherchait beaucoup trop à titiller ses limites et finirait aux toilettes. Et Gilbert deviendrait lourd, très lourd, avec l'alcool.  
"Je te suis, dit Antonio.  
\- Cette chope, c'est une piscine.  
\- Tu exagères toujours tout, Francis."  
Hetalia - France/Angleterre/Italie du Nord et Allemagne  
"Celui-là, je le partage...", affirma Arthur le plus naturellement du monde en parlant de Francis.  
Francis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Feliciano.  
"...mais pas avec n'importe qui..."  
Ludwig était venu leur poser deux-trois questions indélicates sur leur ménage à trois. Il s'inquiétait pour Feliciano qui avait souffert de la précédente guerre et craignait que son ami s'embarque dans une relation bancale et toxique avec le couple franco-anglais. Francis et Arthur avaient un passé tumultueux et Feliciano tellement peu d'expérience par rapport à eux.  
"...et c'est du sérieux !"


	95. Spamano

Antonio se plaça en dessous de la cascade dans sa plus complète nudité.  
En profitant de l’eau chaude sur son corps d’Apollon, il guettait l’arrivée de son amant tout aussi nudiste que lui.  
Ils profiteraient certainement que personne n’utilise le bassin en cette heure matinale pour s’envoyer en l’air.  
Rien qu’à l’idée, son sexe commença à s’ériger.  
En arrivant, Lovino rougit en le voyant durcir encore plus.  
« Tu ne penses qu’à ça.  
\- On n’a pas trouvé un moment seul à seul depuis…  
\- … deux jours seulement », ricana Lovino en le rejoignant sous la cascade.   
Antonio sourit, prit Lovino dans ses bras et l’embrassa. Sa langue joua un long moment avec la sienne, provoquant des frissons délicieux dans leurs corps. Ses mains n’étaient pas en reste pour exciter son partenaire. Antonio gémit quand Lovino prit son érection en main, lui infligeant de lents mouvements de va et vient.   
Antonio voulait bien plus de son amant. Il massa ses fesses pour lui faire comprendre son envie et le retourna contre lui. Antonio embrassa ses épaules et se lova contre son dos. Lovino s’appuya contre la paroi de la cascade, l’eau martelant son corps, alors qu’Antonio le préparait sommairement.  
Lovino gémit d’aise quand Antonio le pénétra.   
Un frisson parcourut tout entier Antonio. Il adorait retrouver sa chaleur et son étroitesse autour de son pénis. Il ne tarda pas à se mouvoir dans cette intimité accueillante et à faire crier son amant de luxure.


	96. FruK

« Francis… »  
Arthur avait prononcé son prénom dans un murmure. Le dernier bombardement avait détruit leur appartement. Dans sa situation, Francis pouvait mourir en tant que nation. Il craignait que son petit ami se soit gravement blessé, soit enseveli dans les décombres ou gise dans son sang.  
Il avança prudemment. Il devrait regagner l’abri anti-bombes au plus vite. Seulement, son amour était plus fort que sa propre survie.  
« Je suis là », lui répondit faiblement Francis.  
Francis était simplement sonné, ce qui soulagea Arthur. L’anglais l’aida à se relever et à rejoindre l’abri situé à la cave, avant qu’une autre bombe ne les atteigne.  
Arthur détestait cette guerre, car il vivait dans la crainte constante que Francis lui soit enlevé alors qu’ils venaient enfin de se réconcilier et de se trouver.  
« Mon petit lapin est inquiet. C’est juste une commotion.  
\- You stupid frog. What are you doing ?  
\- Je vais te détendre un peu.  
\- Dans ton état ?  
\- Les français sont toujours prêts à passer à l’action.  
\- You stupid frog. »  
Francis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et quémanda l’accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, électrisant leurs corps tendus par le concert des bombes et leur excitation grandissante. Il vint ensuite caresser son torse à travers ses vêtements et chercha à ouvrir son pantalon.  
« Tellement direct, plaisanta Arthur.  
\- Je vais toujours à l’essentiel, mon lapin », dit Francis en saisissant sa verge.


	97. GrèceTurquie

« C’est généreux de la part d’Egypte de nous avoir réservé cet hôtel sur les berges du Nil, s’en enthousiasma Sadiq.  
\- Il nous a pris une seule chambre, bougonna Héraklès.  
\- Il doit se douter de quelque chose entre nous.  
\- Tu lui as dit. Ne me mens pas. Je n’aime pas ça.  
\- Et comment aurais-je pu demander qu’on soit dans la même chambre autrement ? »  
Héraklès le fusilla du regard.  
« Gupta est aussi muet qu’une tombe. Il ne caftera à personne. Pense à la semaine de rêve que l’on va passer ensemble. Je n’aurais pu demander ce service à personne d’autres.  
\- Oui. Il est la discrétion incarné, abdiqua Héraklès.  
\- Viens par ici pour profiter de la vue. »  
Héraklès se déplaça jusqu’à la fenêtre et contempla le Nil et ses abords d’oasis. Il trouvait à ce fleuve au milieu du désert une grâce magique… Héraklès soupira en sentant une main sur ses fesses. La coquine remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et redescendit ensuite, lui arrachant des frissons d’excitation. Il croisa le regard assombri par le désir de Sadiq. Héraklès était prêt à succomber aux charmes de son petit ami.


	98. Spamano

Lovino descendit comme il put les derniers mètres en ski.  
Putain ! Il détestait la neige, les skis, les télésièges encore plus… Mais qu’est-ce qu’il aimait faire plaisir à son idiota !  
Encore une remontée et une descente et il aurait droit à un chocolat chaud, un bon bain et sûrement du sexe.  
Il se motivait comme il le pouvait. Et encore les courbatures du ski l’empêchaient de faire des exploits dans leur chambre. Idiota restait en pleine forme, comme si le sport ne l’atteignait pas.  
« Attends-moi en bas, mi corazon. Je vois que tu n’en peux plus.  
\- Je peux tenir encore.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie que tu te casses quelque chose. J’ai besoin de toi en l’état.  
\- Perverso.  
\- Toujours, mi corazon. »  
En fait, Lovino était content de ce répit. Il s’installa à l’hôtel en bas des pistes pour attendre qu’Antonio finisse de s’amuser dans la poudreuse.  
A peine Antonio s’installa en face de lui qu’il essaya de lui faire du pied.  
« ça ne marche pas avec ces chaussures, soupira de dépit Lovino.  
\- Je vais les enlever.  
\- C’est loin d’être discret. Attends donc qu’on soit dans notre chambre.  
\- T’es tellement bandant, Lovi, que je suis impatient de te retrouver sous les draps.  
\- Arrête, Antonio. On pourrait t’entendre.  
\- J’ai envie de te sucer… »  
Lovino se leva de table et attrapa le bras d’Antonio en passant. Plus vite ils seraient dans la chambre, plus vite il pourrait profiter de la bouche insolente de son idiota.


	99. RusAme

Alfred se dandinait sur la musique, quand il atterrit dans les bras chaleureux de son russe.  
Ivan se mit à bouger contre son dos et à l’entraîner dans cette danse lascive. Alfred pouvait sentir son érection contre ses fesses et aimait bien le fait d’entretenir ce désir pour lui.  
Alfred se laissa bercer par les mouvements hypnotiques du bassin de son petit ami, oubliant presque les gens autour d’eux lors de ce concert.  
Il adorait le fait d’exciter assez son petit ami pour qu’il jouisse entre leurs deux corps. Il était également conscient de son érection conséquente. Il appréciait la pénombre et la foule qui dissimulaient leurs envies licencieuses.  
Le souffle d’Ivan dans son cou devenait de plus en plus erratique.  
Alfred continua de rouler des hanches pour masser la virilité de son homme. Il se félicitait de chaque gémissement obtenu et adorait sentir cette barre de chair contre ses fesses. En d’autres circonstances, il aurait aimé l’avoir à l’intérieur. Cette simple pensée le fit gémir un peu fort. Ivan posa une main sur sa bouche qui l’excita encore plus.   
Alfred sourit de félicité, quand Ivan émit un râle explicite, mordit son cou et bascula dans l’orgasme.


	100. RusAme

Alfred descendit en courant la pente menant au lac de la grotte. Après toute cette randonnée, il n’avait qu’une envie plonger dans l’eau fraîche. Le sourire aux lèvres, Ivan le regarda se débarrasser de ses affaires avant de plonger.  
Avec moins d’entrain, Ivan le rejoignit. Alfred avait déjà fait plusieurs allées et retour dans l’eau et s’émerveillait de chaque stalactite surplombant l’étendue d’eau.   
En quelques brasses, Ivan vint à sa hauteur et le raccompagna vers le bord. Dans cet environnement magnifique, Ivan avait envie de faire autre chose que du croll avec son petit ami. Ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus explicites pour Alfred. Amusé par le désir de son amant, Alfred en joua, essayant de se soustraire à lui, mais revenant toujours dans ses bras et contre sa bouche.  
Leurs langues se retrouvaient que pour mieux se quitter. Chaque frottement provoquait une vague de désir dans leur bas-ventre. Leurs désirs s’érigèrent et, bientôt, devinrent impétueux.  
Alfred finit par s’installer sur les cuisses d’Ivan et à aller et venir sur sa verge, provoquant des clapotis dans l’eau et un émoi sans nom dans le cœur de son petit ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je clôture cette compilation sur ce 100ème drabbles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Une nouvelle compilation verra le jour (peut-être même ce soir, qui sait, si l'inspiration est avec moi).
> 
> Je rappelle que la quasi-totalité des drabbles ont été écrits dans le cadre de soirées drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente. Si vous êtes intéressés par nos défis d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente (http://ficothequeardente.forum-box.com/index.php). Nous acceptons tous les fandoms et les originales.


End file.
